


【艾萨】我对兄弟心跳加速一定是荷尔蒙的错（1~4，完结）

by SiebenL



Series: 【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 艾萨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiebenL/pseuds/SiebenL
Summary: 为了任务变成女性的萨博遇到一些少女特有的怀春烦恼。#原作背景，时间轴是在艾斯出海刚加入白团没多久，弟弟还未出海。#有物理意义的单方面性转，内核还是个汉子，请谨慎食用。
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: 【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969687
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**我对兄弟心跳加速一定是荷尔蒙的错**

01.

作为革命军的参谋总长，萨博对困境并不陌生。办法总比困难多，大不了撕破脸硬上，没有干一架解决不了的敌人，如果有，那就再干一架。

可偶尔足智多谋的二把手也有马失前蹄的时候，譬如现在，决不能暴露真身的潜行。纵是藏在背后的左手已然摆成龙爪形状，他也不能随随便便在车水马龙的街道捏爆一个陌生男人的脸。

尤其是，他还刚吃了伊万科夫一记荷尔蒙手刀，变成平民少女的前提下。

堵住他去路的青年并非普通搭讪的路人甲，萨博认得这张脸，在战友收集的通缉令和编撰的“危险人物档案”里都被重点提及的新星海贼——拒绝七武海名号又投入白胡子麾下的火拳艾斯。

编写火拳档案的同事八成是个情窦初开的姑娘，萨博还记得打开档案被硕大的“真人比照片帅”、“有八块腹肌”等标签震撼到无语的情景。也许回头该开个内部会，强调诸如武力值、必杀技等实用信息的重要性，至于颜值，大可不必。

“嗨……”

火拳犹犹豫豫的声音唤回了他的注意力。萨博定了定神，回顾了一下自己这次的变装定位：从出生到现在从未踏出过小岛的平凡女孩，为赚取零花应聘了某个即将举办的盛大宴会的服务生。

而他现在正要去弄一套宴会女仆的装扮，就连倒霉的目标都定好了，却在跟踪的半途被这个风风火火的海贼撞翻在地。

这本不算什么，萨博本想敷衍两句就跑路，谁料这火拳竟是个热心肠，拽住他询问有没有受伤。高大青年的力道不重，萨博却怕自己挣脱得太快而引起怀疑，只能扭捏甩动两下，矜持地说声“不要紧”。

火拳倒也信了，正准备松手，那双眼角下垂的灰色眼睛对上了萨博视线，倏地就瞪大了。

“萨——”他像要把舌头咬断吞回去似地停下来，眼睛仍一眨不眨地盯着萨博的脸。要不是伊娃嗔怪地强调她的荷尔蒙效果能稳定持续三天整，萨博都要担心自己是不是变回男儿身了。

敌不动我不动，萨博把手埋在裙摆褶皱里，暗暗思量掐这个海贼什么部位能不惹眼又有效。至少档案里有一点没说错，目光从火拳线条优美的肌肉上兜了一圈之后萨博在心里想，这人身材确实很好。

艾斯当然不知道眼前这位“少女”心里在打什么狠厉的主意，他只顾得紧盯着对方精致柔和的五官，还有散落在肩头的金色波浪卷。他用力摇了摇头，仿佛要确认眼前女孩是真人而非幻影般使劲揉搓眼睛，再红着眼眶看向“她”。

当萨博注意到火拳点缀着雀斑的脸颊开始泛红后，他大言不惭地得到了一个结论。

这人怕不是看上我了。

得益于浓郁的雌性荷尔蒙和先天条件，萨博拥有一副不错的女性皮囊。这为他完成任务增加了不少便利，但有时也会平添麻烦，比如不必要的搭讪。原本的目标已经彻底淹没在人流之中，萨博叹了口气，他得尽快摆脱这个失语症的海贼，再去寻找下一个有女仆装的目标才行。

“请问还有事吗？”他率先打破了古怪的沉默，并露出一个略显困扰又得体的笑容：“我得赶路……”

“啊，哦，抱歉！”火拳被烫到似地收回手，胡乱按了按橘色的牛仔帽，躲在帽檐下的灰眼睛再次小心翼翼地望过来。

“对不起，是我失礼了，作为补偿，让我帮你做点什么吧。”

这下彻底坐实了萨博的猜想。他本想直接拒绝，可对上那两道饱含期许和不安的目光，他竟鬼使神差地咬碎了即将脱口而出的否定词。

也许火拳确实能派上用场，足智多谋的总长飞快在心里变更计划。那场宴会对名人来者不拒，无论是政客商贾还是军官海贼，名气就是绝佳的邀请函。他用余光打量眼前的青年，后者抿着嘴，局促的模样跟档案里大大咧咧爽朗洒脱的描述大相径庭。

“可以吗？我是说……你看上去很忙的样子。”萨博装作楚楚可怜的样子，如果克尔拉看到他这副模样大概会捂着肚子狂吐不止。

可火拳显然很吃这套。不出所料，黑发青年的脸又有些泛红，他颔首，紧绷的五官绽放出明朗的笑容：“没问题，我们的船本就打算在这儿停留几天，所以我在闲逛。”

“你是海员？”萨博明知故问。在利用火拳之前，他得探探对方的疑心和底线。

“不，”艾斯的笑容浅了一些，“我是海贼。”

“好酷！”萨博夸张地拍起巴掌。天晓得要扮演一个纯真害羞的女孩得消耗多少精力和演技，总之萨博是不想再装了。他决定调整人设，做个更贴合本性的奔放少女，计划嘛，要维持动态才不至于迂腐死板。

“说不定你能参加那个宴会！”

艾斯被他积极的态度打动，笑着问道：“什么宴会？”

萨博熟练地报出一串名字，并表示他本想溜进宴会去见一个厨娘朋友的，但门卫禁止普通平民入内。不出所料，火拳毫不犹豫地踏上了他精心搭建的贼船，自告奋勇要带他进去。

两人即刻出发，免去了伪装麻烦的萨博心情甚好，几乎忽略了艾斯凝视自己的热切视线。

“我可以知道你的名字吗？我是艾斯。”

“珀莉。”萨博面不改色地说。假名也是出发前就备好的，尽管没有一位女性战友对他的起名品味表达赞赏，但他始终信心十足。

“是个美丽的名字，很高兴认识你，珀莉。”艾斯露出一个堪称温柔的笑容，这对刚见面数分钟的陌生人而言十分稔熟了，萨博瞪着他，竭力忽视突然加速的心跳。

好吧，他不情愿地在心底承认，火拳档案里那句“真人比照片更帅”并非夸大其词。

火拳的名号果然好用，看守甚至不等艾斯开口，就热情地邀请他进入。看见跟在艾斯身后的萨博，中年男人皱了皱眉。

“她跟我一起的，”年轻海贼飞快地说，“我的……”

“女朋友，是我缠着他来的。”萨博立刻接话，亲昵地偎依在青年身侧。他不确定这些门卫对白胡子海贼团了解多少，假如火拳谎称他为同伴，就有被看出破绽的风险，这种时候男女关系最好蒙混过关。

等他们走过拱门，艾斯还迟迟不吭声，萨博这才有些慌了，生怕自己扯谎惹恼了海贼。万一火拳排斥肢体接触就惨了，毕竟并非所有海贼都沉迷花天酒地。

“对不起……我怕被赶走，就说了谎，还擅自挽着你。”

艾斯这才回神，忙不迭摆摆手：“不不，是我占了便宜。”话音未落他像意识到自己说了错话，又想纠正弥补，萨博反而笑起来：“能有这么帅的男朋友，就算假冒我也赚了。”

黑发海贼沉默了，他好像想说什么，却开不了口。

萨博以为他要表白，便赶紧装傻跑去餐桌边拿点心。自打任务以来，他还没顾得上好好休息，更不必说吃饭，精致的甜点完全不够填饱他肚子的十分之一。他步履轻快地来回穿梭，一面说服自己不吃饱饭无法专心工作，一面豪迈地将公共餐盘里的肉尽数倒进自己盘中。

“你胃口真好。”艾斯的声音在背后响起，萨博打了个寒战，都怪美食在前，他竟一时忘了还有个同行的海贼在观察自己。

“之前忙着干活没吃上饭，有点饿了。”萨博干笑着收回手。在艾斯的注视下，他实在不好意思一口吞掉一整块腿肉了，毕竟现在他姑且还是个少女。

火拳似乎误解了他的意思，以为他穷困潦倒吃不上几口饭才这么狼吞虎咽。黑发青年的目光变得怜爱又难以形容，他将萨博放回去的餐盘端过来，隔着热气腾腾的肉香冲参谋总长微笑：“吃没有什么丢脸的，你还想吃什么，我帮你拿。”

萨博眨眨眼，这是他有记忆以来，第一次遇到不会被自己惊人食量吓到的人。短暂的恍惚让他错过了婉拒的时机，火拳已经自说自话地把肉排塞进他手里，还兴冲冲地说再去弄来更多。

他愣愣地望着那个背影，还有纹在倒三角肩背上的海贼旗刺青。盛满了食物的餐盘沉甸甸地压在他掌心，一如他沉重的心情。

伊万科夫曾提醒他荷尔蒙果实绝不仅仅带来便利，他得小心提防荷尔蒙引发的陷阱。“比如情绪波动，力量削弱，”人妖王抛了个媚眼，罗列道，“还有最可怕的心动，萨博boy，可切记别被一时的意乱情迷冲昏了头哦。”

彼时他虽然乖乖应答，却从未把这警告放在心上，心动之于他飘渺得仿佛海贼梦寐以求的大秘宝，不，也许有朝一日他误打误撞寻得ONE PIECE的概率都高于对某人动心的可能。

艾斯的身影淹没在厅堂另一侧的人群，萨博回过神，用力咬下一口肉排。

只是荷尔蒙陷阱，他以几乎咬碎骨头的力道咀嚼着，恶狠狠告诫自己，冷静点，那只不过是一个平民女孩对帅哥的本能反应而已。

02.

艾斯在路口撞见那个金发姑娘的瞬间心跳骤停。尽管海上有万千形形色色的人，但艾斯从没想过会有谁长得与“他”如此相似，以至于他差点将深埋在心底的名字喊出来。

对方戒备的表情让他回过神，那不过是个年纪相仿的女孩，而他的兄弟可是个货真价实的男人。

可理智在两人四目相对时再度摇摆起来，恍神间艾斯甚至想起船员们插科打诨中谈及的恶魔果实，也许世上确实存在能够转变人性别的能力。

但那又如何呢，他用力摇了摇头，试图甩掉不切实际的念头。他的那个兄弟早已不在人世，也不会有机会验证所谓的性转能力果实了。

胸口的刺痛将他彻底拉回现实。艾斯深吸一口气，朝无辜的陌生女孩露出友善的笑容。

好感是种玄妙的东西，艾斯不算热衷乐于助人的类型——毕竟说到底他就是个随心所欲的海贼——可当眼前的女孩恳求他带自己参加某个无聊宴会时，他还是毫不犹豫地答应下来。

又或许自己只是无法对这张似曾相识的面孔说“不”。

他和女孩交换了名字，珀莉，很多出身海岛的渔家女孩都会叫这个。看来她确实是生长于此的姑娘，在这座坐落于新世界海域的、无数星星点点岛屿之一的地方。他们完全不一样，艾斯心想，他对自己下意识将女孩和兄弟比对的行为倍感厌恶，可大脑偏偏作对般把他封存已久的记忆挖出来。

当他看到珀莉动作豪迈地吞下一大块炸猪排的时候，终于忍不住感慨女孩的好胃口。这似乎惊醒了对方身为少女的羞耻心，他看到珀莉讪讪地把餐盘放回桌上，尴尬地为自己的贪吃寻找借口。

没有任何贪吃的人应该被谴责，无论是男是女。艾斯慷慨地把手边的腿肉都放进窘迫的女孩手中，还主动提出物色更多。跟珀莉拉开足够远的距离后，艾斯紧张的心跳才稍微平复了一些。未曾体会过情窦滋味的年轻海贼尚未搞明白自己心跳加速的缘由，他拍拍胸口，决定在混乱大脑得出结论之前，一切随心而行。

艾斯端着小山高的美食折回原地时，那个金发姑娘早已不见踪影。他有些慌张，胡乱塞了几根鸡腿便跑出厅堂。他还记得珀莉来宴会的初衷是和厨娘朋友见面，但井然有序的后厨里没有那个女孩的身影——她甚至根本没来过这里，没有一位厨师对艾斯的描述有印象，他们只是臭着脸将海贼轰了出去。

艾斯的心沉了下去。他不该从她身边离开的，宴会来客鱼龙混杂，而她只是个手无寸铁的无辜少女。

最终他在宴会厅后方的回廊找到了珀莉。她果然被人缠上了。身高与窗棂顶持平的粗犷男人捏着女孩的手腕将她拎在半空中，他的同伙正将手伸入可怜姑娘的裙摆。

艾斯掷出火拳的时候脑袋还在嗡嗡作响，他不敢想象自己迟来半步会有什么恶果。火焰体贴地绕过了女孩摆动的金发和衣袂，才对该死的敌人露出獠牙。

“你没事吧？”他几乎是瞬移到珀莉面前的，希望自己飞扑的动作不算难看。女孩圆圆的眼睛直勾勾瞪着他，艾斯以为对方被吓到了，这也难怪，毕竟她还是个普通女——

“谁让你放火的！”

艾斯愣住了：“啊？”

“我好不容易才到手……可恶！”艾斯呆呆地看着女孩从地上蹦起来，全然没有先前矜持娇羞的模样。她泄愤地跺了跺地板，又突然扑倒在地去扒拉那些被烧得发焦的灰烬。

“我、我以为他们在欺负你。”

艾斯支支吾吾地解释。女孩发出短促的嗤笑，头也不抬：

“再来十个也打不过我。”

艾斯默默闭上了嘴巴。他蹲下来，想帮对方一起从灰堆里找到点什么，可指尖刚碰到纸屑就碎成了粉末。

珀莉显然也意识到一切都是徒劳了。她懊丧地一屁股坐在地上，根本不在乎自己的白裙子染上了脏兮兮的灰烬和污泥。

“该死的，让他逃了。”她泄愤地扯了扯自己头发，艾斯虚弱地想出声阻止，那太暴殄天物了，可性情突变的女孩让他有点迟疑。

“呃……对不起。”性格张扬的海贼委屈地道歉，“我怕你受伤，所以就……”

女孩透过双臂间的缝隙打量他。也许是他的神情太过愧疚，对方心软了，还安抚地拍拍他的肩头。

“算了，没关系，反正我也有所收获。”珀莉跪坐在一边，白皙的脸蛋和手指都被余烬弄得灰扑扑的，却依旧笑得豁达：“不管怎样，还是托了你的福才能顺利进来，谢谢你，火拳。”

艾斯睁大眼睛：“你知道这个名号？”

“啊，”女孩脸上闪过一丝窘迫，“我在吃东西的时候听到他们这么形容你，现在我懂为什么要叫火拳了，你的招数真帅！”

“谢谢。”

被这样一张脸真挚地夸赞实在令艾斯不好意思，他笑了笑，心底泛起些许难以名状的怀念。

廊道里回荡起杂乱的脚步声，他们交换了一个眼神。

“看来宴会不欢迎我们了。”珀莉熟练地撩起长长的裙摆，艾斯看着一截儿莹白的小腿从绸缎下钻出来，不自在地移开了视线。他环顾四周，回廊另一端连通幽静的豪宅，并不是偷跑的好方向。追兵马上就到了，或许他们得从窗户逃出去。

不过在此之前，他还有话要跟珀莉谈谈。

“显然你不是来这里找朋友的。”

艾斯用了陈述句。女孩儿的动作顿了顿，镇定道：“没错，我是有使命在身。”

“所以不是个普通的渔家女儿。”

“信不信由你，其实我是革命军。”珀莉语调轻快。艾斯听见她撕碎布料的声音，更不敢朝那边看了。

加入白胡子海贼团之后，艾斯多少听说过革命军的事迹。偶尔他们会在航行途中遇到刚经历过战争却欣欣向荣的岛国，所有人都士气振奋，白胡子说那是受到革命军鼓舞为自由而战的人民。艾斯并不在乎所谓的政治纷争或立场，无论对方目标是什么，只要阻碍了老爹成为海贼王，那就是他波特卡斯·D·艾斯的敌人。

“听上去真有趣，”艾斯笑道，对革命军模糊的印象有了一点儿清晰明亮的轮廓，“但愿以后我们不会对立。”

女孩发出清朗的笑声。脚步声渐行渐近了，艾斯感觉有凉凉软软的东西贴在了自己背上。他慌忙回头，是珀莉的金发和后背。

“嘿，你应该不止会‘火拳’一种招式吧？”

“那当然，你想看什么？”

他感觉女孩仰起脸，脑袋倚在了自己肩头。

“这个回廊的天花板上都是藤蔓，烧起来的烟团吹到下风口，可以阻挡一下那些家伙。”

“但天花板的支架也会塌下来。”艾斯并没有否决她主意的意思，反倒跃跃欲试。

“我们可以破窗而出，”珀莉轻描淡写道，“虽然五楼有点高。”

艾斯在女孩看不见的地方微笑起来，他真的喜欢她疯狂的点子。

“需要我抱着你下去吗？”

贴在背后的热度消失了，女孩甩下一声哼笑：“这点高度难不倒我。”

03.

逃脱相当顺利，尽管难以置信，但与火拳短暂的合作中，萨博感受到惊人的默契。克尔拉他们经常抱怨他的作战风格过于胡来，可艾斯不仅有过之无不及，甚至还能预判他接下来的想法。简直就像他们早已经配合作战无数次，才会练就如此同步的意识与动作。

他们从南部的警戒区一路北上，逃到西北不起眼的港口小巷里才停了下来。

“如果革命军都是你这样的家伙，一定是个不错的团队。”

他大口喘着气，女孩子的体能到底还是跟海贼有差距，他不得不平复呼吸才能接话。

“还有很多比我强的人。”

“我倒有点期待跟你们交手了。”艾斯笑起来。笑容却在萨博直起身的瞬间凝固了。

“呃，你的衣服……”

黑发青年别扭地看向一旁。萨博低头，才发现连衣裙的领口被刮裂了，也许是窗户上的玻璃碎片。支离破碎的绸布吃力地裹着发育良好的胸脯，他甚至能看到有细弱的丝线在崩溃边缘挣扎。

他想了想，准备再从裙摆上撕下几条缠在胸口。可这吓到了纯情的海贼，他手忙脚乱地把从随身背包里翻出一条短短的薄毯，又将挂在脖颈上的牛仔帽扣在萨博头顶。

“我们最好去趟服装店。”

“没关系的，”萨博不以为意，他的女装遭遇过比这更难堪的困境，“况且再过会儿我就要离开这座岛了。”

“那也不能穿成这样上船啊。”火拳眉头紧锁，似乎对这个大大咧咧“女孩”的心宽态度十分不满。明明他自己连上衣都不穿，对异性着装倒是传统得要命呢，萨博腹诽。但转念想，宴会的主办者恐怕已经下令搜寻他们了，趁机换身衣服也能更加掩人耳目。

他们就近找了家不起眼的小店钻进去，也许是因为萨博的衣着实在有些凌乱，再加上身侧的黑发海贼脸上有若隐若现的红晕，店员当即就把他们看作一对儿，热情地介绍起最新款的情侣装。

萨博图省事，直奔裙装区，想拿一条不同款色的连衣裙。怎料店员追过来，笑眯眯地举着一条海蓝色裙子说这是您爱人选的，很衬小姐的肤色，要不要试试看？

萨博挑起眉毛，询问地看向他的“爱人”。艾斯尴尬地摸着后颈，假装专心致志地挑选衣服，余光却偷偷飘过来。

他转转眼珠，立刻换上羞赧又开心的笑容接过了裙子。不得不说，火拳选衣服的品味相当好，如果被克尔拉或伊万科夫看到肯定要质疑他怎么突然有闲情逸致挑选漂亮女装了。萨博望着穿衣镜里的金发女孩，惋惜地想火拳真是看错了人，假如他遇到的是个货真价实的姑娘也许早就抱得美人归了。

……这不代表性转的自己也心动了，萨博飞快地在心中补充道，他就是个献身革命的同志罢了。

店员的赞美在他拉开帘子的时候就不绝于耳，但萨博在意的是火拳的反应。黑发青年愣怔地杵在原地，雀斑周围泛起的薄红随着萨博的靠近而愈发鲜明。

“怎么样？”

萨博惊讶于自己的声线竟然有点颤抖，看来这副怀春少女的躯体切切实实中了荷尔蒙陷阱。生性豁达的参谋总长已经放弃自欺欺人找借口，而是坦然接受“女性的自己对火拳艾斯心动了”的事实。

“很棒！很、很美，非常漂亮。”海贼坚定道，似乎又懊恼于自己突然的词穷，只能徒劳地用副词强调他的想法。

萨博被对方紧张的模样逗笑了，甜蜜的满足感从心底漫出来。他不再纠结自己是不是心动，反正在荷尔蒙效果结束之前他们就要在此分开，哪怕以后真要针锋相对，火拳也绝对不会意识到自己的敌人是那个曾在小岛上让自己春心萌动的金发女孩。

萨博被这个轻飘飘的假设刺痛了一下。他叹了口气，把注意力转移到店铺的男装上。

艾斯为他选的连衣裙裙摆刚过膝盖，走起路来十分便利。也许火拳远比看上去的更加细心，萨博如是想着，拿起一件印着蓝色花纹的橘底衬衫。

“这件怎么样？”他微笑着转向艾斯：“作为这条裙子的谢礼。”

两件衣服最后都是萨博买下的，因为艾斯窘迫地发现自己钱袋里的现金不够支付那条做工精巧的连衣裙。萨博倒是无所谓，反正出行任务都是公款结账，哪怕再给火拳买套正装也不在话下。

艾斯对此耿耿于怀，直到陪着萨博买完北港始发的船票还是一副不甘心的样子。这座岛国规模不大，北边码头更是只有一条短航线的客船。距离出发还剩下一些时间，艾斯执意要请萨博去港口的酒馆坐坐，因为那儿的今日招牌写着小岛的特色美食。

因为不是就餐时间，店里几乎没有顾客。主厨去午睡了，他们只能凑合地点了一些下午茶。热心的服务生从后厨跑出来，为两人端上一份岛上特色的点心作为补偿。艾斯吞着口水把盘子推到了萨博面前，并竭力声称自己其实不太爱吃甜。

最终萨博以半威胁的口吻劝诱他吃了小半个。这点心确实有点甜腻过头了，半透明的桃胶里裹着葡萄籽般的种子，咬起来有些沙沙的涩味，倒是中和了过度的甜味。萨博一边咀嚼着黑籽一边想，事先来这座岛做调查的革命军似乎并没提过这道甜品和口感奇特的种子。

等待主食的时候他们愉快地聊了会儿天，饮食的喜好、去过的岛屿、经历过的奇妙战斗。聊到兴头，艾斯习惯性地把衬衫的袖口挽上去，露出线条饱满的肱二头肌。萨博本着欣赏的态度端详了一会儿，注意到艾斯左臂上纹着自己的名字，其中却有个格格不入的错误。

“纹身也会错别字吗？”他打趣道。

畅谈的火拳竟然止住了话头，他摸了摸镶嵌在名字中央被打了叉的S，疏离地笑了笑：“不，这不是错字。”

愉快的气氛瞬间僵冷下来，显然艾斯并没有跟自己分享纹身秘密的打算。萨博讪讪地把目光落回面前的点心，种子的苦涩掩盖了原本浓郁的甜味。他忽然没了胃口。

03.

艾斯觉得自己糟透了。

先是在服装店丢了脸，又在相谈甚欢的餐馆搞僵了气氛。可他实在没有做好对珀莉坦白那段回忆的准备，尤其是对上那样一双亮晶晶的眼睛，轻易就让他有了时空与性别错位的幻觉。他不能以这样吊儿郎当的心态对她述说，这对她和萨博都不公平。

更糟糕的是当他们离开餐馆的时候，宴会上找珀莉麻烦的狗皮膏药也追了过来。数量不多，但他的发挥有点失常——不知为何，他总有些使不上力气，就连火焰的形状都缩小了一圈，所幸对手更弱。当他们联手将最后一个敌人扔出码头时，珀莉身形不稳，跌倒在地。

“你还好吗？”艾斯赶忙搀住她。女孩儿的身体不住发颤，细密的薄汗爬满了额头，被艾斯扶着的地方也开始泛起浅浅的绯红色。

她紧张又尴尬地甩开了艾斯的手，含糊地丢下一句“我先走了”，便跌跌撞撞地跑进了巷子。艾斯立刻追上去。珀莉选的这条暗巷又窄又黑，他一边呼喊着对方名字一边点燃一簇火苗前行。突然，火光照到一个陌生的背影，和堆叠在墙边的废弃木箱与铁管。

“谁？”艾斯警觉地放慢脚步，也许珀莉被对方挟持了，他不能轻举妄动。

“艾斯……”

一个低哑的声音响起。指尖的火光摇曳着熄灭了，风声在耳边呼啸而过，艾斯正要防御，冷冰冰的钝器就击中了他的后颈。

“我很抱歉。”

这是他昏迷前听到的最后一句话。

当艾斯再度醒来时，天色已晚，绵绵细雨透过楼间狭长的缝隙落下来。他打了个喷嚏，发现珀莉送给自己的衬衫不翼而飞。背包里的物品倒是都还在，唯一消失的是一个崭新的电话虫。那是他在等待女孩试衣服的时候偷偷去隔壁电话虫店铺买的，出于某种私心，他还特意挑了一对备受情侣青睐的红蓝色的新品。是的，他还想和她保持联系。曾有一瞬艾斯甚至思考过送给对方一片生命纸，但那对于初识不久的人来说或许太过沉重，他不想被婉拒。况且……如果可以的话，他希望在这次分别之后，偶尔还能听听对方声音，聊聊无关痛痒的话题。

可一切都搞砸了。艾斯扣紧背包，扶着墙壁重新走出暗巷。港口边小小的船坞还亮着灯，一艘只能容纳十几人的小客船静静停泊在码头。艾斯出神地盯着船头灯，他摸了摸口袋，还剩下一些贝里。

他决定碰碰运气。

05.

萨博回到宾特·格拉玛号的时候，前来迎接的克尔拉被他落魄又混搭的着装吓了一跳。这不能怪她，休闲衬衫搭配不知是短裙还是裙裤的下装，任谁都忍不住多瞄几眼。

“先别问。”他虚弱地阻止了同伴的询问，后者无奈地摇摇头，丢给他一条干毛巾。

“你把我们都吓坏了，”克尔拉在他擦拭头发的时候说道，“刚刚从岛上传来消息，北港出发的客船被炸了。哈库先生已经带头去救援，也许我们的船还得再停泊半天。”

“有什么头绪吗？”

“爆鸣声很尖锐，和地下军火商提供给侯爵的炸弹是同一类型。”

克尔拉口中的侯爵就是那场宴会的举办者，也是萨博试图窃取情报的最终目标。看来对方也察觉了他们的动向，就连餐馆外的战斗也不是偶然。

“应该是冲着我来的。”萨博把毛巾搭在栏杆上，夜幕中船只燃烧的火光早已熄灭，只剩下深灰的烟还在雨中摇摆。他皱起眉：“但这也很奇怪，他们应该以为我是个女人才对。”

“说来，为什么雌性荷尔蒙对你失效了？伊娃女士明明说过效果能维持三天。”

“这是另一个疑点，之后我会细说，”萨博眯起眼，眺望着墨色海面上小如柳叶的救援船，“救下的都是平民吗？”

“只有十一个乘客，大部分都是这座岛或邻国的住民。”

“还有谁？如果有臭名昭著的海贼或逃犯，也许能当做跟海军对峙的筹码。”

“说到这个，还真有。”克尔拉将记录员抄写的名单递给参谋总长，指尖落在最末尾的一行。

“船上有火拳艾斯。”

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

06.

艾斯是被一股淡淡的饭香唤醒的。脑袋还有点晕，身体像刚从泥沼中拖出来一般沉重，若不是倒扣在瓷碗里的菜肴勾起他的食欲，他大概还能再睡一觉。

他借着床头油灯的光环顾四周，是个只能容得下一张双人床和矮桌的小房间。木质地板以微弱的幅度左右摇摆着，是他熟悉的海浪的波动。他回忆起昏迷前的事故，那艘通往邻国的客船不知为何安装了炸弹，当艾斯意识到危机想提醒乘客跳海时，整条小船已被炸得四分五裂。在海里，恶魔果实能力者做不了多少事，他忍着海水冰冷的刺痛，把一个小女孩拖上浮板，自己却再也没力气勾住任何漂浮的木条了。

“你醒得真是时候，我才刚把饭放下。”艾斯的目光从餐盘延伸，落在灯光阴影里的陌生男人身上，饥饿和直觉告诉他，对方没有恶意。

“是你救了我？”

“准确说是我的同伴，”对方并没有上前，只是守在门边耐心解答，“客船爆炸时候我们正好在附近，你运气不错，哈库先生再迟点捞起你的话就已经溺死了。”

“谢谢，”艾斯的注意力再次被床头前的饭菜吸引，对手做了个请的手势，他便不客气地将半碗饭扒进嘴里，“这饭真好吃。”

“多亏我们的厨师习惯应付大胃口的吃货。”对方笑道。

“你们是海员？还是海贼？”在吞咽的间隙艾斯含糊地问道，他在房间角落里看到备用的缆绳和船锚，显然这不是一艘在近海徘徊的船只。

送饭的陌生人沉吟片刻，才开口：“我想这应该没什么关系，其实我们是革命军。”

艾斯咀嚼的动作顿住了，他定定地盯着对方：“革命军？”

也许是他的转变太突然，男人脸上闪过一丝戒备。艾斯赶忙举起双手以示诚意。“我只是有点惊讶，”他惊喜地笑了笑，“我正好在找一个革命军的女孩——别紧张，我不是要伤害她，她之前帮了我忙，我想谢谢她。”

艾斯的话并不全是事实，但他的确想再见那个金发姑娘一面。

“她叫什么？”

“珀莉。”

陌生男人困惑地皱起眉：“我们没有叫这个名字的女孩。”

艾斯慌忙把空饭碗放回床头柜，焦急道：“也许她是新来的呢？实际上我们分开的时候她的状态不太好，我很担心她……”

可无论艾斯怎么解释，对方也只是坚决地摇着头：“恐怕是你记错了，冒用我们名号的人也不少见。”

雨点敲击在圆形的舷窗上，沉闷的雷声在室外翻涌，艾斯心中那一点刚燃起的希望也被泼灭了。

短暂的沉默后，送饭的男人尽职尽责地再次端起空碗：“既然你已经醒了，我正好向总长汇报一下。当初也是他决定像救平民一样救下你的。”

艾斯扬起眉毛，陌生男人在他的注视中坦然道：“通常我们不会对海贼这么仁慈。”

艾斯无所谓地耸了耸肩，坐回床头。他好歹也是有高额悬赏金的海贼，跟革命军本就不是同一阵营，就算是短暂合作过的珀莉，当时也是为了任务。他想起女孩摇摇晃晃的身影，心不由地揪起来。

“你不要四处走动。”男人留下嘱咐才重新关上了门。艾斯若无其事地等待脚步声消失，立刻翻身跳下床。那帮革命军对他似乎并不警觉，就连泡了水的背包和牛仔帽都一同送到了房间里。他胡乱拧了拧水，将湿漉漉的背包甩到身上。

“乖乖听话的人可不叫海贼哦。”他轻声嘟囔着，溜出了窄小的房间。

或许是下雨的缘故，甲板上空无一人。艾斯粗略估算了一下，这条船大而结实，尽管不及莫比迪克宽敞，却像水蛇般修长。大多数舱室都熄了灯，只有最上层的甲板室还透着亮光。艾斯借助雨声的遮掩悄然而上，半开放式的舱室里坐着几个人，都围在吧台前。有一团大得离谱的爆炸卷发逆着灯光浮夸地晃动着，被拉长的阴影宛如扭曲的巨怪，在艾斯脚边的甲板上摆来摆去。

“不行。”他听到浑厚的声音，似乎就是从那团紫黑色卷发里发出来的。

“我不同意，这次雌性荷尔蒙已经对你失效了，查明原因之前我不赞同你再用。”

“如果我的推测正确，就是在岛上吃的东西里掺有影响荷尔蒙效果的药，”与紫黑卷发对峙的是个年轻的男人，在艾斯的角度只能看到他被灯光照成暖橘色的短发，“这是顺藤摸瓜的好机会，我再去试一次，就能知道究竟是哪种食物有问题。”

“连续使用荷尔蒙效果会很不稳定哦，”紫黑卷发不客气地泼冷水，“也许在你找出‘问题食品’之前时效就过了。”

“但值得一试！而且……”年轻男人丝毫没有受挫，反而跃跃欲试。他想再说什么，却被对面那一大团卷发打断：“嘿，是哪位不坦率的小可爱躲在窗外呢？”

艾斯默不作声。沉默尴尬地凝固在空气里，眼看着脚边那条形状奇特的阴影开始左右晃动，他索性举起双手跳入了灯光中。

“抱歉，我不是有意偷听。听说你们救了我，我想来道谢，”他露出真诚又歉疚的笑容，“顺便想问有没有人认识珀——”

围坐在吧台的人们纷纷回头，那个坐在中央沐浴着橘色暖光的年轻人也转过了脸。艾斯的声音和氧气像是瞬间被抽离了肺部，他瞪大眼睛，头脑却空白一片。海浪不耐烦地拍打着船壳，艾斯在晃动中跌坐在地。雨水顺着棚檐滑落，毫不留情地再次打湿了他的头发和前额。视野变得模糊，不知是雨还是无意识涌出的眼泪。

“萨……”他气若游丝地从喉咙里挤出单音节，不远处那群人仍一动不动地望着他，艾斯忽然觉得，自己不能这么狼狈。他用力抹去脸上的水痕，重新站起来，吸了口气，试图让自己的声音不要抖得那么厉害。

“萨博……是你吗？”

07.

萨博闻声回头，火拳就站在甲板室的入口。混杂着错愕与难以置信的神情凝固在他脸上，就好像他眼中的萨博不是个普通的人类，而是生了两颗脑袋八条腿的怪物。

“萨博……”艾斯的声音透着哽咽，他小心翼翼地朝前踏进，生怕萨博会被他动作吓走似的。“是你吗？”

被点名的参谋总长飞快在脑中回忆了一下他们的交集。他确定自己从没对火拳提起过真名，也许是某个革命军成员逞一时嘴快，但火拳怎么会知道自己长相的？

察觉到艾斯的靠近，吧台后面的伊万科夫和闪电都警觉了起来。萨博悄悄打了个不必紧张的手势，摆出友好的笑容向艾斯迈出一步。

“是，没想到你——”

“知道我”三个字还没说出口，萨博就被炸弹般直冲而来的火拳撞了个满怀。他只得庆幸自己平日没有懈怠体能训练，才不至于被一个海贼的蛮力弄断了腰。

他听见闪电在背后发出短促的惊呼。酥麻的阵痛滞后地从脊背蔓延，可萨博无暇顾及。他被火拳以窒息般的力道狠狠勒在臂弯，如果没捕捉到对方压抑的哭腔和细微的颤抖，他简直怀疑艾斯是想置他于死地。

伊万科夫睁圆巨大的眼睛，无声地跟他确认是否真的没问题。萨博摇了摇头，说来奇怪，尽管被勒得喘不上气，他却完全没有将对方推开的念头。也许是艾斯反常的失态让他心软，又或者只是因为他对火拳毫无依据的信任。艾斯不会伤害自己，萨博笃定地想，虽然他真的快被憋死了。

“你去哪儿了……”就在萨博小幅度挣扎的时候，黑发海贼突然闷声闷气地开口，他的脸还埋在萨博颈窝。

萨博微怔，他以为对方是质问自己在小岛上的不辞而别。可不等他回答，艾斯像察觉他挣脱意图似的，更加用力地收紧了手臂。

“我们以为你死了。”

年轻的参谋总长眨眨眼，茫然地跟同伴们面面相觑。

“……你这个混蛋。”

可与艾斯咬牙切齿的话语相反，萨博感觉有一股温热的液体渗透了衣领。那绝对不是残留在海贼身上的冷冰冰的雨水。他停止了徒劳的挣扎，妥协地叹了口气。

“我们好想你……我……”

海贼的声音渐渐微弱，像要把狼狈的脆弱尽数吞咽回去。萨博任由那颗毛茸茸的黑色脑袋在颈间磨蹭，他不由自主地抬起手，揉了揉对方的头发。火拳的身体明显僵住了。萨博赶忙收回手，这太尴尬了，就连他自己也不知道为什么会做这种亲密到甚至有些暧昧的动作。伊万科夫带着玩味的笑容打量他们，萨博别过脸，假装无事发生。

诡异的沉默持续了好一会儿，艾斯才不情愿地缓缓抬起头。他的眼眶还泛着明显的红肿，但在场的年长者们体贴地装作没有发现。

“好点了吗？”萨博率先开口，他终于能自由吸取氧气了。他不动声色地按了按肋骨，希望它们没有断掉。

“抱歉……”年轻海贼的声音还带着哭后的沙哑，他不自在地看看周围，感激地接过闪电递来的一杯水。他将水一饮而尽，目光还留恋地徘徊在萨博脸上。

“我只是太高兴了。”黑发青年说着，不好意思地笑了笑。没有人不会被这样的笑容感染，甲板室里的气氛变得温柔而放松。

“想不到萨博boy还认识这样可爱的男孩儿，”伊万科夫俏皮地朝萨博挤眼睛，“我都心动了呢。”

萨博面上挂着尴尬的笑容，在场只有他清楚一点真相，艾斯认错人了。可他显然错过了澄清的最佳时刻。火拳的眼圈依旧红红的，却仍执拗地盯着他看。萨博只得在那堪称炙热的注视中维持礼貌的微笑，并迅速思考如何委婉化解误会的方法。

“从没听总长提过，你还认识火拳艾斯。”

就连闪电也在火上浇油，萨博朝他投去恳求的眼神。别再增加我无端的罪恶感了，萨博在心中发出悲鸣，你没看到艾斯的表情有多失落吗？

“没想到你成了革命军，”艾斯试图用笑容掩盖落寞，但似乎不太成功，“不过当什么都不重要，既然是你的选择，一定没错。”

伊万科夫在他们身侧发出陶醉而满足的叹息。萨博咬了咬牙，他不能再让这错误的对话继续下去了。

“谢谢你的肯定。但是，恐怕你认错人了，”萨博努力让自己的声线冷静而无情，毕竟火拳错愕的表情对他杀伤力太大了，“我并不认识你。”

黑发海贼愣愣地望着他。

“可你就是萨博。”艾斯坚定地说。

“我是，”萨博以同样坚定的口吻回应，“但不是你认识的那个萨博。”

“我不会认错的。”黑发青年的语气变得有些僵硬，他捏紧了空玻璃杯，柔和的唇线也绷成了冷硬的长条。

他们僵持了几秒，萨博竟然有些动摇。

“可我的确不认识你，”他放软了语气，“我是在这艘船上长大的，而你看起来像是南海人？”

“我在东海长大，”艾斯依旧凝视着他的眼睛，“我们的故乡在东海，萨博。”

萨博语塞，这不是个合适的突破口，因为他想到多拉格先生确实是在东海海域救下他的。

见他陷入沉默，火拳乘胜追击：“我们以前一起喝过酒，发了誓，我们还存过一大笔财宝，宝库还是你想到的点子……难道你都不记得了吗？”

伊万科夫浮夸地挑起眉毛，就连素来优雅自持的闪电也露出看戏的笑容。

被如此热切又充满期待的目光注视着，萨博却只能艰难地再度摇头。

艾斯失望地垂下头，就在萨博以为他终于要放弃的时候，愈挫愈勇的海贼居然又朝他笑了笑。

“不记得也没关系，”火拳目光灼灼地望向萨博，好像那是他失而复得的重要宝物，“你还活着，而我找到你了。”

08.

如果不是因为风雨飘摇的大海太过危险，艾斯恨不得冲到甲板上踩着桅杆放声欢呼，也许还会迎着海风在朝阳升起时高歌，再放十来个火柱炎帝把天空炸开花。

他还活着，艾斯在心中吼道，萨博还活着！

即使对方不记得他，也认不出自己，那也没关系。他的兄弟还活着，甚至成为了革命军的二把手，没有比这更值得高兴的事了。

在艾斯炽热视线的尽头，他的兄弟正心累地对八卦心爆棚的紫黑卷发解释自己与火拳并非旧识。可那个有着硕大面孔的人妖显然不赞同萨博的结论：“我不是质疑你萨博boy，但也许只是你不记得，不代表你们没见过。别忘了你怎么来到这条船的。”

艾斯悄然竖起耳朵。原本还在据理力争的萨博突然安静下来，他撑着下巴，瞪着在风中摇曳的灯芯。艾斯也跟着把手肘放在吧台上，哪怕只是看兄弟发呆也能如此津津有味。萨博的左脸上有一片烧伤的疤痕，像未驯服的火，桀骜张扬的盘亘在他线条分明的侧脸。

最终萨博厌烦地摇了摇头，好像被回忆里的起点激起了不愉快的情绪。

“这不太可能，”他听到萨博如是说，“如果真的是失忆前的事，那也太早了。”

“你失忆了？”艾斯抓住了关键词。

萨博似乎不太乐意跟他四目相对，仿佛会被艾斯的目光灼伤。

“我在海上遇难，被多拉格先生救下，”萨博耸耸肩，“我什么都不记得，包括自己名字，年纪，为什么要到海上。”

“可你还叫萨博？”

萨博歪了歪脑袋：“因为身上有块手绢写了这个名字。”他开玩笑道：“说不定那手帕还是我从别人那儿借来的。”

“不，就是你的，”艾斯兴奋地用拳头击打掌心，“因为那是我帮你写的名字！”

萨博皱眉：“为什么要在手绢上写名字啊，又不是托管所的小孩子。”

艾斯弯起眼睛，现在他可以百分之百确定，这个还不肯接受他们相识事实的青年，就是他失而复得的兄弟。

“因为萨博很笨，总会丢三落四。所以要把你的东西都写上名字。”

“这点倒是没变。”闪电悠悠地补刀。其他人也笑了起来。

参谋总长难得被围攻得有些窘迫，他无奈地摇摇头，似乎也终于接受了这个可能性。

艾斯的出现中止了正经的讨论会。尽管艾斯再三强调自己可以等正事办完再占用萨博时间，其他人却像瞅准良机，把还想探讨任务的萨博推给久别重逢的兄弟，迫不及待解散休息区了。

“他们逃避问题。”萨博耿耿于怀。艾斯联想之前偷听的内容，猜测萨博恐怕是被踢出了出任务的名单。

“有什么我能帮上忙的吗？”

“没关系，等他们醒了再说。”

仅剩下两人的甲板室瞬间变得空荡清冷。艾斯挪到萨博邻近的吧椅，后者显然还未适应艾斯突然拉近距离的自来熟，但也没有躲开。

“听说是你主张把我救起来，”艾斯开口，“谢谢你，否则我已经没命了。”

“这没什么，而且救你的是哈库先生。”

“来送饭的人说革命军通常对海贼不太友好，”艾斯有点紧张地笑了笑，“我还以为自己又得从船上逃跑呢。”

萨博也笑起来：“如果是臭名昭著的海贼，我们可不会随便让他跑到甲板室。”

艾斯凝视着他陌生又熟悉的金发兄弟：“所以刚看到你的时候，我以为你认出我了。”他不好意思地摸摸后颈，对自己当初又哭又笑的窘样十分尴尬。

萨博敛去了笑意，他看上去有些抱歉：“我不记得过去的事，也许说了什么伤人的话，别放在心上。”

艾斯使劲摇头：“但你现在在这儿，在我面前，这就足够了。”他绽开灿烂的笑容，将手掌放在对方的小臂上，令他欣喜的是萨博并不抗拒这种接触了。

“实际上，我刚被多拉格先生救下来的时候，脑子里只有一个念头，”萨博飞快看了艾斯一眼，坚决地说，“无论如何，我都不要回去。”

艾斯沉默了。他想起那段宛如撕碎半个灵魂的痛苦，那封迟来的信，那段口是心非的离别。萨博将手覆盖在他的手背上，皮手套的微凉触感让他回到了现实。

“所以我一直认为我的过去非常凄惨，不记得反而是解脱。”

艾斯张了张嘴，想要说什么，萨博却笑着阻止了他。

“但你让我觉得，也许我遗忘的时光并没那么糟。”金发青年把脸倚在交叠的小臂上，歪着头笑眯眯地看向艾斯。暖橘色的光亲吻着青年弯起的眉眼，连同那片火焰般的伤痕。

“谢谢你，艾斯。这是我第一次希望自己可以恢复记忆。”

09.

参谋总长现在遇到了一些困难——不是任务方面，至少不全是。伊万科夫和闪电的确阻挠了他试图继续参与侦查工作的计划，但在他们找到合适接替者之前，他还有的是办法扭转局势。

最大的麻烦在于火拳，或者说，被他遗忘的喝过结义酒的兄弟。

用麻烦来形容艾斯让他有点良心不安，毕竟短暂的几日相处之后，他愈发为这个热情似火的海贼着迷了。萨博从没想过还有人能跟自己如此合拍——在贪吃和制造问题方面更是异体同心。或许他们真的曾是对好兄弟，再加上一个尚未出海的路飞，在艾斯眉飞色舞的描述中，萨博竟开始期待起那个素未谋面的弟弟了。

“他也会从风车村出发，如果你们去伟大航道，也许就能见到他，”艾斯兴冲冲地帮萨博出主意，沾了水的指尖在桌面上画出航线，“我不会告诉他你还活着的事，他绝对会被你吓得嚎啕大哭的。”

说着，艾斯还坏心眼地笑起来，拿酒杯的手自然而然地越过萨博的脖颈，搭在他肩头。萨博像被一团火包裹了起来，温热的触感让他想到深冬时的壁炉。

他悄然竖起肩膀，好让胸腔里那颗剧烈跳动的器官远离艾斯的手臂和指尖。他心不在焉地喝着啤酒，试图用吞咽的声音掩盖该死的心跳声。

“怎么了？”艾斯困惑又忧心地看着他：“不想那么快见路飞也不要紧，或者需要的话，我陪着你。”

瞧，这就是他这位好兄弟无意识带来的麻烦。萨博无力地瞪着杯底所剩无几的酒液，所有感官都凝聚在被艾斯触碰的部位，仿佛那里随时会燃起火来。心脏还在兴奋而沉重地撞击胸口，上次体会这种强烈的心悸还是在岛上，以女性之身与艾斯同行的时候。

他扶着额头，心想自己该和伊万科夫好好谈谈，比如过度滥用雌性荷尔蒙能力是否会对性取向产生病理性误导的可能。

“萨博！”艾斯在耳边不轻不重地呼唤让他回了神。

“哦，怎么了？”萨博心虚地笑了笑，捂住被热气弄得发痒的耳朵。

“你有心事？”

这么明显吗？萨博腹诽，同伴还经常抱怨他真正情绪藏得太深猜不透想法呢，真的只是因为艾斯特别细心？

“就算我们很久没见，你也瞒不过我的，”艾斯有点得意地说，“有什么烦恼可以告诉我。虽然我们已经不是小孩子，各自有立场，我不介意你有秘密，但想说的话我随时都愿意听。”

萨博认命地叹了口气。

“还记得昨晚你问我那个女革命军的事吗？”

“珀莉？怎么了，你不是说她还在做任务？”艾斯疑惑地反问，显然不明白为何萨博会在他们的兄弟回忆话题里插播一个女同事。

“你很在意她吗？”

艾斯眨眨眼，好像才意识到他们在谈论恋爱八卦，脸上浮起后知后觉的浅红。

“呃……她是个好姑娘。”艾斯头一次在对话中把目光从萨博身上挪开了。

萨博慢条斯理地喝着重新斟满的酒，心忖自己难道被发了好人卡？

“还算不上喜欢，对吗？”

刚灌了一口酒的艾斯剧烈咳嗽起来。萨博愧疚地拍拍他的后背，无形的火隔着手套灼烧着他的掌心，他默默收回了手。

“怎、怎么突然提这个啊。”艾斯涨红了脸，柔和的下垂眼角甚至呛出了泪花。萨博有些好笑地看着他。

“你不是说，我们之间没什么秘密嘛。”

艾斯埋怨地瞪他：“你倒是和以前一样擅长转移矛盾。”

海贼无心的话让萨博有些失落。十几年来，他从没这样想念过自己丢失的记忆。

艾斯似乎以为他被自己的话伤到了，便又灌了半杯酒，才像找回勇气似的说：“我知道这样听起来很烂，但看到她的时候我想到了你。”

“啊？”总长灵光的大脑竟没跟上节奏。

“太像了，我甚至以为是你吃了什么恶魔果实变成了女孩。”

萨博哭笑不得，火拳某些野兽般的直觉倒是挺准。

“这就是你在意她的理由？”

艾斯懊丧地垂下视线：“我知道，这听上去就像个渣男。”

“我倒是松了口气。”

“喂，”艾斯佯怒，不痛不痒地捶了他一拳，“考虑一下我的感受啊。”

萨博道歉得毫无诚意。他们又你来我往地打闹几回合，直到酒杯见底，萨博忽然说：

“今天晚上，在伊娃女士的休息室碰头。我确实有个秘密，到时告诉你。”

10.

艾斯在傍晚时候叩响了嵌着伊万科夫铭牌的舱室门。

或许是考虑到人妖那异于常人的体格比例，整间休息室的结构都与艾斯暂住的那间不同。就连天花板都刷成了粉色，床铺和窗帘都坠着的繁复蕾丝花边，地上铺着柔软的编织毯。

萨博穿着一件宽松的睡袍，像是刚洗过澡。听见艾斯的到来，他匆匆回头打了声招呼，又继续跟房间的主人争辩起来。

“都说了克尔拉负责接下来的任务。”

“她对岛上的情况了解不够深，而且她也不是恶魔果实能力者，”萨博做了个阻止的手势，继续道，“我们要找出影响果实能力的药，携带能力者是最好的选择。”

“那就让依娜祖玛去，完美。”

“或者你对我使用能力，然后我去。”

紫黑卷发的人妖夸张地用手臂摆出×的动作，坚决地摇头：“不，上次是你运气好，赶在昏倒前爬上了船。如果下次能力失效你直接被敌人抓住怎么办？”

“我可以和他一起去。”

激烈争执的两人纷纷回头，诧异地望着插话的艾斯。

“如果你们不介意海贼参与任务的话。”他连忙补上条件。

“可以。”萨博语出惊人，他像是想到什么好主意，兴奋地转向伊万科夫：“就这样，你再对我使用能力，有艾斯同行，我们肯定没问题。”

说着，他扭头朝艾斯使眼色。尽管艾斯还没完全搞懂他们在谈论什么任务，但还是配合地用力点了点头。

片刻沉默之后，伊万科夫不快地发出哼声：

“就算我不同意，你也会去偷林德伯格做的荷尔蒙试验药水吧？”

萨博露出恬不知耻的笑容，他知道，这位人妖王总会和大熊一样对自己豆腐心。

伊万科夫白了他一眼。

“不过下次任务得等暴风雨结束之后，我不会提前对你使用那招了。”

萨博发出失望的声音：“可我都准备好才过来的，疼！”

伊万科夫忍了许久的拳头还是落在了他的金色脑袋上。

“依娜祖玛说得没错，我们确实都太惯着你了。”

“我想演示给艾斯看看，”萨博捂着头顶辩解道，“不然做任务时候他会被吓一跳的。”

旁听许久的艾斯终于忍不住开口道：“到底是什么能力？”

萨博正要回答，却被身后的人妖用巨大手掌捂住了嘴。

“噢别失望，亲爱的火拳boy，”伊万科夫用吟唱般的语调轻快地说，“不是不能给你看我的能力，只是现在还不是最佳时机。”

她说着，用力掐了一把被她用手牢牢钳制的萨博的腰。

“再等我跟他谈谈，之后自然会向你坦白哦。”

11.

当艾斯一头雾水地离开舱室，并乖乖关上房门后，伊万科夫才松开了手。

“为什么不能现在告诉他，这点时间差有区别吗？”

萨博不解，只是一个能转换性别的果实能力而已，况且他还特意换了个宽松的袍子，不会有衣不蔽体的困扰。既然他们即将再度合作，这个性转秘密也不可能隐瞒多久了。

“你做好准备了吗，萨博boy？”

“变成女性？当然。”

伊万科夫发出怀疑地笑声：“关于你之前的疑问，短暂性的‘雌性荷尔蒙’并不会对男体造成长期影响。换言之，我的能力不会在失效后让你心动，但爱情会。”

萨博抿起嘴。

“再告诉你个小秘密，”人妖王笑嘻嘻地搭着萨博的肩头说道，“刚才火拳boy进来的时候，你在无意识地努力散发费洛蒙。”

“是错觉，”萨博开启了他最擅长的镇定地说胡话模式，“是岛上的药物导致我体内荷尔蒙紊乱，可能一部分大脑还认为我是女性。”

“瞧。”伊万科夫早有所料地笑了，轻轻拍打萨博的脑袋。

“你还没准备好。”


	3. Chapter 3

12.

萨博坐在办公桌前，脑海中仍回荡着伊万科夫的话。他对人妖王打发情窦初开小屁孩一般的语气很是不服，讲道理，他像那种会被感情冲昏头脑的人吗？

退一步讲，也许他确实可能对火拳抱有某种超越兄弟情义的情愫，但那也不过是荷尔蒙波动的后遗症。再退一步讲，即使他的确心动了，也不会在出任务时做任何出格的事。

……应该不会。

萨博叹了口气。手里的报表已经被他捏了整整一个小时，可栏目里的数字仿佛扭曲的乱码丝毫不肯钻进脑子里，这可一点也不像他。如果被克尔拉知道自己整个下午都没能读完积压的十分之一的资料，肯定会大发雷霆，运气不好可能连晚饭的饭量都要被削减。

可这次真的不能怪他故意摸鱼，参谋总长委屈地放下文稿，啜了口凉透的咖啡，皱起脸。他只是……无法顺利地把艾斯从头脑关联词里删除。实际上，它简直像扎根在大脑深层的思维原点，无论如何发散联想，最终都会被拽回ace这个单词上。

都怪伊万科夫，她一定是为了逗自己才说什么散发费洛蒙之类的胡话。萨博苦着脸把咖啡推回桌角，徒劳地在地拿起报表，强打精神念出表格里的第一行。

购入新型电话虫的预算申请，萨博干巴巴地盯着那行字，好像那是句罗宾才能读懂的历史原文。说来，他离开小岛时碍于形势偷走了艾斯背包里的一个崭新电话虫，或许自己该找个机会把它还回去。

可在那之前他得先跟艾斯坦白自己就是珀莉，就算人妖王坚持认为他还没做好准备，但那又怎样呢，他才不要瞒着兄弟。但如果开门见山地跟艾斯说，真不好意思在岛上吃你豆腐的女孩子是我变的，顺便一提我还扒了你的上衣和你新买的电话虫，饶是心大如火拳，恐怕也要受到巨大冲击吧。

萨博捏了捏鼻梁，他后悔自己喝了那口冷透了的黑咖啡，现在满嘴都是冲刷不掉的苦涩。

至少有一点好消息，他梳理着头绪，无视了内心某个倔强声音发出的质疑，艾斯似乎并没有对珀莉（我）心动。

如此一来，即使他向对方坦白那个金发女孩的真相，艾斯最多也只是惊讶，而不至于幻灭了。

萨博挫败地将稿件丢回桌面。他放弃了，他实在无法在满脑子都是艾斯笑脸的状态下核算资金申报的可行性。或许他应该去甲板上吹吹风，把自己可怜的思绪从名为艾斯的囚牢中释放出来。

就在他握住门把手的瞬间，门以猛烈的力道向内推开了。

“萨博！我——诶你怎么了？”

来者手忙脚乱地随着萨博的动作蹲下。暖洋洋的熟悉气息扑面而来，萨博捂着鼻子，却仍能感觉那股仿佛被烈火烘烤的草木香味钻入指缝。

“没什么，”他按揉可怜的鼻尖，希望它没被门板撞歪，“找我有什么事吗，艾斯？”

蹲在萨博面前的正是粉碎了他办公效率的罪魁祸首。黑发海贼关切地打量他的脸，直到萨博露出安抚的笑容，这才松了口气。

“其实，我是想给你这个，”他把藏在背后的另一只手探出来，掌心托着盛满金黄色诱人油炸物的瓷盘，“天妇罗，这是我在和之国学的一道菜。”

萨博盯着那盘散发着美妙香味的陌生食物，出于对兄弟发言的尊重，他才没有立刻上手生吞。

“我听厨师说，你很喜欢吃拉面，”那个词像是触动了艾斯的笑点，他的语气也变得愉快，“你还真是没变。所以我就想，说不定你也会喜欢这个。”

“这是你做的？”萨博问道，尽管不太礼貌，但要求吃货把目光从美食上挪开实在艰难。

艾斯摸了摸后颈：“嗯，坦白说我也是头一次尝试，火候真的很难掌握。当初在和之国资源匮乏，我只尝过蔬菜做的天妇罗。不过这回我试着用海鲜，还挺成功的。”

“我可以吃了吗？”

黑发海贼注意到参谋总长吞咽口水的不雅动作，笑了起来：“当然，这都是你的了。”

吃光整盘天妇罗并没花费萨博多少时间，他几乎顷刻就把它们一扫而光了。艾斯对此十分满意，还向萨博承诺自己晚餐可以再做更多，不过得先去钓足够的生鲜。

“多亏你的天妇罗，我总算有点力气继续干活了，”萨博苦笑着朝艾斯展示了自己拖延和逃避导致的文稿山堆，“不吃饱饭真的很难集中精力。”

“还真是辛苦，”艾斯对兄弟的处境深表同情，“这么多字的纸，我看半页就会睡着了。”

萨博无奈地耸耸肩，自己接下来的工作依旧枯燥，艾斯没必要留下来陪着他。他正想给对方推荐一个打发时间的好去处，就看到艾斯从散落着稿件的地板上捡起什么。

“这是什么？”

艾斯掸去灰尘，好奇地翻开夹着书签的内页。萨博注意到那是个巴掌大小的黑色笔记本，一种糟糕的预感涌上来。

“唔，好多人名……”艾斯的声音愈发困惑，“都是女性名字？”

“那是我的备忘录。”

“哦，”艾斯点点头，脸上挂起揶揄的笑容，“所以这是女友清单吗，分手就打了叉？”

萨博张了张嘴，一时间他不确定顺着对方的玩笑应和是否理智。

“噢，看来不对，”艾斯注意到夹在女名中充满阳刚之气的男性名字，他有些迟疑地看了坐在桌后面的金发兄弟，“你还……还有过男朋友吗？”

萨博哭笑不得，是时候阻止他兄弟过于天马行空的想象力了。

“事实上那些都是我的线人，我可没精力谈那么多恋爱。”萨博扯谎面不改色，那确实是某种清单，但并非杂乱人际关系，因为那些风格迥异的名字都不过是他出任务时用过的假名。

艾斯带着一种萨博读不懂的复杂神情看过来，那有点像是松懈和失落的混合体。

“真遗憾，我还以为我的兄弟男女通吃。”他用爽朗的笑声遮掩了神色，翻到了笔记的最末。萨博察觉到他肩膀忽然绷直了。

“珀莉，”艾斯念出清单最底部的那个名字，“她也是你的线人？”

萨博飞快回顾了他们之前关于这个虚拟人物的对话，所幸并无逻辑漏洞，于是他点了点头。

“还不算正式革命军吗？”艾斯有点惋惜地说着，指尖拂过字迹工整利落的单词：“当时她还很骄傲地自称革命军呢。”

一股莫名遗憾的气氛占据了主导，萨博把“她就是我”这句话默默咽了回去。他又有点疑惑了，艾斯对珀莉究竟有没有好感？如果克尔拉在场，也许能给出指导性的意见，但此刻这里只有一个对恋爱钝感到几乎绝缘的参谋总长，绞尽脑汁也无法从火拳那句感慨里解析更多情愫。

就在他沉默的时候，艾斯已经将笔记本合拢放回桌上。

“我就不打扰你办公了，听说船尾有个地方很适合钓鱼，我去帮你多弄点海鲜，”他绽开一个灿烂的笑容，“因为我帮厨师修好了灶火，他们很乐意多给我们做点吃的。”

“哦，”萨博机械地抬起头，“真是好消息。”

艾斯看到被冷落在桌角的咖啡杯，不赞同地瘪了瘪嘴：“你居然也开始喝这个了。”

“如果你要一整天面对成堆的文件，咖啡是最好的伴侣。”

艾斯不置可否，他拿起杯子，询问萨博是否要续一杯热的。

“谢谢，那再好不过了。”

艾斯弯起眼睛。他甚至在走向门口的路上把散落四处的稿子重新归拢起来，而且不会像克尔拉那样抱怨连连。萨博心怀感激地目送他走到门边，后者回头冲他做了个鬼脸。

“但愿我做好饭之前你不要败给这些都是字儿的纸。”

萨博笑着反击道：“也希望我不需要扔下工作跳海救你。”

13.

自从火拳是参谋总长阔别重逢的兄弟一事在革命军传开后，大家对艾斯的态度都变得愈发和蔼与包容，尤其当他们发现看起来大大咧咧的火拳意外很懂礼貌时，更是一边感慨总长的任性妄为，一边夸奖艾斯乖巧懂事。

光是在他帮厨师重新点燃灶台的功夫，艾斯就已经听了无数个萨博上房揭瓦违法乱纪的光辉事迹。

“——结果他炸了厨房，还敢厚着脸皮求大熊先生把他拍到安全的岛上避风头！”厨师夸张地用手比划着，好像那个处于狗都嫌年纪的熊孩子毁灭厨房的“壮举”刚发生在昨日，尽管那早已是萨博五六年前惹的惊天大麻烦了。

艾斯笑得开怀，甚至差点走火点燃一连串的炉灶。他稳了稳心神，继续听厨师先生大吐苦水。什么一顿饭就吃空革命军存粮、越是危险任务越是不要命地任性胡来……哦，还有最可恶的一点，只有他能主动联络同伴，别人休想在电话里跟他多说半句题外话。

“世上怎么有这样任性的家伙。”最终厨师感慨道，翘在唇边的胡须剧烈地晃动着，让艾斯想到了老爹。他绽开一个柔和而向往的笑容：“但你们还是喜欢他。”

无论对总长的斑斑劣迹控诉得多么强烈，都无法掩盖隐藏在埋怨之下的关切和喜爱。他被很多人爱着，艾斯骄傲而欣慰地想，那也是当然的。那可是他了不起的好兄弟，过去如此，将来也不会改变。

厨师不置可否地哼了一声。年久失修的灶台终于成功打了火，他感激地拍拍火拳的肩，要给对方做大份咖喱作为感谢。

“还得再烧一锅热水做拉面，”厨师无奈地摇头，“萨博那家伙乖乖工作一下午的话，不大吃一顿肯定不肯罢休的。”

“他喜欢拉面？”

“喜欢死了，林德伯格先生一度怀疑多拉格先生是从拉面锅里捞起的他。”

艾斯再次大笑起来。他看到摆在料理台上的食材，灵机一动：

“可以借我一个油炸锅吗？”

海上的天气变幻莫测。艾斯在革命军的船上醒来之后还没见过天空放晴。重返小岛的计划被一推再推，宾特·格拉玛号过于瞩目，停泊在近海肯定会惊动岛上的侯爵；可暴雨中的大海波涛汹涌，普通的小船寸步难行。

“卡拉斯可以载一个人，但风很大，如果我跟艾斯组队就必须得用别的方法。”

傍晚时艾斯推开萨博房门，就看到他和革命军的同伴们讨论计划。通常都挂在高脚帽上的防风镜此刻套在了萨博额头上，金灿灿的短发被松紧带勒得乱蓬蓬的，发梢还滴着水，显然他刚从风雨交加的甲板上回来。

“姑且不论萨博君掉海里会如何，”站在他旁边的娇小少女蹙着眉，一本正经道，“艾斯君是果实能力者，万一船翻了你们想上岛都是难题。”

“我能帮上忙，”艾斯打破了凝重的气氛，跃跃欲试道，“我有艘用火焰做动力的小船，不管多恶劣的天气也能航行。也许我们可以弄个临时的动力机，这样就不用担心上不了小岛了。”

“大概要多久？”萨博的眼睛亮起来，他甚至已经开始收拾东西。

“唔，十几分钟？我记得厨房有个小锅炉。”

“需要什么尽管提，二十分钟后我房门口见。”萨博说罢，匆匆离开了工作室。留下那个亚麻色短发的女孩叹气，她察觉到艾斯的目光，便无奈地笑了笑：“他总是那么乱来。”

艾斯也回以微笑，为了不让对方更担心，他决定把自己赞赏萨博做派的话咽回肚子里。

两人相对无言，艾斯准备打声招呼便离开，可他走到门口，一道明亮的闪电划过，像要劈开整片天空和大海。他回头：“听说……珀莉还在外面做任务，她还好吗？”

戴着报童帽的女孩惊讶地扬起眉毛，似乎对火拳突如其来的关心十分困惑。

艾斯不好意思地摸摸后颈。他也不知为什么会开口，也许是那个萍水相逢的少女太像他风风火火的兄弟了，他由衷地希望对方安然无恙。

“萨博君告诉你的？”

艾斯点了点头。女孩若有所思地打量他一番，最终只是耸耸肩：“我不知道更多了，你应该问问他本人。”

多亏了他在海上漂泊时积累的经验，改造逃生小船并没花费艾斯多少时间。他比约定时间提前了数分钟就抵达萨博房门口。雨越下越大，他躲在舱室的屋檐下，思考驱动小船前行的最快路线。

门内传来一串急促的脚步声，像是有跟的短靴。艾斯一跃而起，某种难以言喻的不安从心底冒出来。开门的正是那个报童帽少女，虽然她看起来娇小可人，但萨博告诫他不要在那位鱼人空手道大师暴怒的时候自讨苦吃。而此刻，女孩的脸上还残留着些许怒意，直到她瞥见门外的艾斯，表情才柔和了下来。

“你……”艾斯内心闪过数种可能性，那是萨博就寝的房间，而眼前这位短发少女的怀里还抱着几件显然不是男装的衣物。他张了张嘴，到底还是没把猜测说出来。

“剩下的就交给你了。”女孩并没留意他的精彩表情，匆匆忙忙地消失在走廊拐角。艾斯收回目光，他有点怯于直面敞开的房间。他也不知道为什么，也许是因为内心深处有个强烈的声音在竭力否定某种猜测的真实性。

“艾斯？你来得挺快。”

清亮的声线钻入他耳中，艾斯打了个颤。他机械地转过脑袋，看到久违的金发少女倚在门框，甚至还有点衣冠不整。赭石色的束腰带嵌在她沙漏般的腰身，再上面一点就是包裹在白色丝绸衬衫里的饱满胸脯，艾斯的脸红了起来，为什么她还没有扣好衣扣，还有，为什么她也像萨博一样戴起了麻烦的领巾？

“你、你怎么在这儿？”

艾斯的舌头都打结了。

“我当然会在这儿，”对方以理所应当的口气说道，“哦对了，这就是要告诉你的秘密。”

“什么？”他下意识地发问，受到连续巨大冲击的大脑过滤了许多信息，只留下“秘密”的关键词，他想起萨博曾跟自己说起过什么秘密，还遮遮掩掩地提到了珀莉。

原来如此，他心如死灰地想，原来这就是他好兄弟隐瞒自己的秘密，难怪当初对方还试探自己是不是对珀莉心动了。

“这样啊……”他不想让自己的语气听起来太过颓丧，可这实在有点困难。

金发女孩熟练地系着在他看来十分复杂的领巾，问道：“你不惊讶吗？”

“……多少猜到了一些。”

“诶，”珀莉咋舌，“你还挺厉害的。”

艾斯强打精神，他不想让对方看到自己失态：“萨博他人呢？我们该出发了。”

“不就在这里吗。”

艾斯苦笑：“现在就别逗我了。”

金发少女的动作顿了顿。珀莉虽然在女性中算得上高挑，与艾斯站在一起仍显得娇小了点，她歪着脑袋从下往上观察艾斯的脸色：“等等，你真的懂我在说什么吗？”

艾斯撇嘴，不情愿地说：“你是萨博的女朋友。”

女孩愣了片刻，爆发出堪称不近人情的大笑。艾斯难过地瞪着她，这太过分了，他委屈地想，她根本不明白自己此刻有多难受。

“你想多了，”少女在笑声的间隙断断续续说道，“我才不会选他做男朋友呢。哈哈，要说男友，还是你更适合。”

这回轮到艾斯怔住了。

珀莉又笑了一会儿才停下来，她胡乱抹掉眼角的泪水，笑嘻嘻地拍打艾斯裸露的上臂肌肉。

“情况有变，跟你做任务的是我。”

“萨博呢？”艾斯终于把目光投进舱室，可那里除了一堆脱下来的衣物之外空无一人。他专注于寻找兄弟的身影，错过了身边女孩转眼珠的俏皮细节。

“他会暗中协助我们的，”珀莉说得理直气壮，“毕竟潜入的话还是情侣最方便嘛。”

14.

萨博敢以他使用最趁手的水管发誓，他并不是有意要对好兄弟欺瞒或恶作剧的。只是当艾斯误认为他跟性转的自己是恋人关系时，黑发海贼委屈又丧气的模样实在令他心动又心疼，还有忍不住捉弄对方的冲动。

事后他会认真诚恳地坦白，如果艾斯生气了，那他愿意做任何事来获得对方的原谅。

其实也不只是恶作剧，他为自己辩护，既然要扮演情侣，那比起已知内核是兄弟的徒有其表的“女伴”，还是货真价实的姑娘更令人接受。也许艾斯会说不介意，但萨博也不想让对方为难。他听说艾斯在厨房喝酒时面对突然出现的贝蒂十分局促不安，脸红得仿佛喝醉，甚至嗜睡症都治好了。显然，他的兄弟是比桅杆还直的直男，性感成熟的大姐姐才是火拳的理想型。

不过这也帮助萨博正视了自己的内心。当他为了再次出任务敲响人妖王房门时，对方也洞悉了他眼底的决心。

“你准备好了。”

对方欣慰地将他拉进屋，萨博耸了耸肩，褪下风衣，准备承受来自人妖王充满力量的雌性荷尔蒙攻击。

“萨博boy，要不要帮你多注入一点荷尔蒙，可以达到比二十岁更加前凸后翘的玲珑身材哦～”

萨博疲惫地看她一眼：“不要，现在的胸已经够沉了。”

“但你们接下来很可能要拥抱嘛。”伊万科夫兴奋地冲他抛媚眼，好像萨博即将奔赴的不是潜行任务，而是一场盛大舞会。

“真不懂情调，人家可是在帮你。”人妖王嘴上抱怨着，手中动作依旧干脆利落。

为了做任务，萨博特意换了相对宽松的衬衫，不仅现在能穿，变成女孩子也只是肩线窄了一点，不至于把胸口的纽扣崩掉。他低头看了看自己凸起来的胸部，摇摇头。

“不必了，我不想让艾斯为难。”

“担心火拳boy对贝蒂一见钟情了？”

好家伙，萨博心想，看来这艘船上没有人不知道火拳艾斯对贝洛·贝蒂脸红了，希望艾斯不至于在革命军内部社会性死亡。

“所以人家才说，可以帮你。”

“但那也不是真正的我，伊娃女士说过的吧，荷尔蒙能力不会让人持久心动。”

“嗬，没想到被萨博boy将了一军，”人妖王笑了笑，“算了，别人也无法替你做选择。”

萨博把系带长靴勒紧，女孩子的小腿相比男性的弧线更加柔美，他只能拉到最紧的程度才能确保靴子不会在跑动中松弛。

“那我走了，克尔拉还等着给我化妆呢。”

等他回到房间，克尔拉已把一摞新衣服摆在床尾整齐排开。可萨博只挑了皮质束腰带，这让兴致勃勃的女孩有些不满。

“你该试试这条短裙，配靴子很好看。”

萨博背对着她翻了个白眼：“每次我要以女性身份出任务时候你总是像在享受换装游戏。”

“别忘了是谁免费帮你买女性内衣裤的，”克尔拉用化妆刷敲打他额头，不客气地说，“就算你不肯穿这些衣服，但也不能不穿胸衣。”

萨博发出哀鸣：“可这次我要和艾斯一起行动，万一中途变回来，我在他眼里就成异装癖了。”

“他会理解的，”克尔拉毫不留情地捏着他的下巴，往灼伤的疤痕涂粉底，“况且以艾斯君的脸皮厚度，跟一个不戴胸衣还穿白衬衫的女孩同行会要了他的命的。”

萨博想了想，绝望地意识到确实无法反驳。

片刻安静的化妆时间被克尔拉主动打破了。

“刚才，艾斯君问起珀莉了。”

“哦，”萨博反应平淡，但眼皮还是在刷毛下不安地动了动，“你怎么说？”

“还能怎么说，我又不知道你们之间发生了什么事。”

萨博下意识地想收拢眉头，被克尔拉的指尖狠狠戳了眉心。参谋总长瘪了瘪嘴，还是忍不住把面前的少女当做谈心对象。

“那你觉得他……对珀莉怎么看？”

拂过脸颊的化妆刷顿了顿，萨博能感觉到克尔拉的视线。他努力摆出面不改色的架势。

“很关心，但仅此而已。”

“哦。”

仿佛永远不会为情所困的总长还是微微皱起了眉，尽管他自己看不到。

“或许因为他在那个女孩身上看到了某人的影子……喂，我还没让你睁眼！”

细小的粉末飘进萨博眼中，他痛苦地想去揉，又被克尔拉打掉了手。好吧，他想，这回自己能明目张胆地掉一滴心碎的眼泪了。

难熬的化妆终于完成，萨博麻木地看着镜中女孩吹弹得破的脸蛋。克尔拉已经在他身后收拾落选的衣物了，负责任的女孩还在絮叨着如何在雨天避免妆容花掉，可萨博一个字儿也没听进去。

“你再这样发呆，我要怀疑你有没有能力出任务了。”

萨博眨眨眼，立刻将失落的情绪藏进一个没心没肺的笑容里。与他朝夕相处的同伴叹了口气：“如果你真那么在意艾斯君对珀莉的看法，就直接问他。”

“我问过了，你猜得没错，”萨博跳起来，开始往身上裹硬邦邦的束腰带，“珀莉不是他的菜，他喜欢性感妖艳的御姐。”

克尔拉扬起眉毛，似乎震惊于足智多谋的革命军二把手的荒诞结论，但很快她又释然了，毕竟总长除了性向不直以外其他方面都笔直得跟粗神经直男别无二致。

“你把心里话说出来了。”萨博在不远处指出。克尔拉翻了翻眼皮。

“赌一天的工作量，你是错的。”女孩豪迈地宣战，“我输了就帮你改一天材料。”

“看来我赢定了。”

“走着瞧。”

15.

临时组装的动力小船在即将散架前把二人送到了岛国港口。雨势终于小了一些，至少他们合撑一把伞时艾斯不至于牺牲半边胳膊淋雨了。

“我真想脱了它。”

艾斯嘟囔，迫于伪装所需，他不得不穿了一件低调的深蓝色短袖衬衫。虽然他为自己争取了敞怀的权利，但为了遮掩背后张扬的白胡子纹身，珀莉坚决不同意他脱掉。

“再坚持一下，我们到那家餐厅，就可以挑个靠近壁炉的位置。”

金发少女徒劳地帮他挤掉一点雨水，这让他们的位置更加暧昧了，不过艾斯明白这都是任务所需。这座民风传统的岛国只有在夜晚才展露出一点开放自由的姿态，而他们前往的那条街巷就是唯一设立了夜间酒吧和会所的“红灯区”。

在海上航行的时候，珀莉向艾斯阐述了自己的假设。尽管宴会上他们吃了很多东西，都有掺入药物的可能性，但最可疑的还是离开前那顿下午茶。“那些守卫简直像早有准备似的在外面蹲点，而且我记得你当时使用火的强度也变弱了。”艾斯回忆着那场战斗，他确实有种无力感，好像脚踩在被海浪吞没的沙滩上。依照珀莉所言（她解释这是从萨博他们口中得到的结论），那场宴会只是个幌子，目的是筛选合格的“竞买者”进入宅邸参加拍卖会，而能影响恶魔果实能力的药物就是拍卖品。当初珀莉偷到了一份准入证，只可惜艾斯的唐突介入导致计划变更。“这没关系，”女孩豁达地朝艾斯笑道，“多亏了你，我们才有机会了解那个餐厅，获得更多情报。”

目标餐厅距离码头并不远，只是当他们按照记忆抵达旧址时，餐厅已经改头换面变成挂着霓虹灯牌的酒吧。两人面面相觑，珀莉无所谓地耸耸肩。

“白天餐厅夜里开吧的店不少见，”她跃跃欲试道，“走吧。”

然而金发少女刚走到门口就吃了闭门羹，守门的保安鼻孔朝天，指了指立在一旁的指示牌。艾斯赶紧跟过去，才看到牌子上写着仅限受邀者携眷侣进入。

既然需要邀请函，那搞一份便是。对革命军出身的女孩来说这是十分轻松的活计。当她蹑手蹑脚溜出人群时，艾斯已经能看到女孩藏在袖口里的信封边角。可不等她开心逃离危险区，就被一个保镖模样的男人拦住了。

“小姐，你刚才在这附近做什么？”

珀莉正要开口，艾斯已经大步上前，二话不说揽过了女孩的肩头，痞里痞气地说道：

“要对我女朋友干什么？眼馋她啊？先过我这关！”

珀莉心领神会地把身子贴在艾斯胸口，委屈道：“我发卡掉在这里了，我找了好久，还是你纪念日时候送我的。”

一个微凉又有硬角的东西被她偷偷塞进了艾斯衣服里，黑发海贼安抚地拍了下她的后背。两人开始含情脉脉地对视。就在艾斯用余光打量保镖表情的时候，珀莉突然伸手搭在他脖颈，不待他有所反应，柔软清甜的触感覆盖了他的唇瓣。

保镖在墨镜后面露出嫌恶的神色，显然不想再看不知廉耻的小情侣腻歪。

两人就这样维持着热吻的姿势从人群边缘跌入如今昏暗的窄巷。艾斯慌忙结束了这个演技过于敬业的吻，路灯和投射的阴影将他红透了的脸照出宛如鸡尾酒的层次感来。

“对不起，”珀莉从下向上看他，像做错了似的小心翼翼，“当时的情况不接吻很容易再被问东问西。”

“不，不没什么，我理解，”艾斯赶忙解释道，“抱歉，还得让你做这种牺牲。”

金发女孩似笑非笑地看着他：“这分明是赚了，不过没想到你一个海贼还挺绅士，连舌头都没伸出来。”

波特卡斯鸡尾酒脸色中的红色调更浓烈了：“就算是任务也不能占你便宜啊。”

“我不介意啊，”女孩继续着爆炸性发言，“还是说你介意？”

艾斯沉默了一会儿，试图找出一个最委婉不伤人心的表达方式：“其实我有喜欢的人了。”

“哦，”素来能言善辩的金发少女忽然变得言简意赅，“抱歉，让你困扰了。”

“没关系，”艾斯短促地笑了笑，“反正我也没抱什么希望。能再次遇到他，我就已经心满意足了。”

女孩还有些愣怔的样子，只是机械式地点着头。

“我认识吗？”

这回黑发海贼的耳朵也开始泛红了。

“……你们的参谋总长。”

“哦。”珀莉仍在点头，忽然，她如梦初醒地吸了口冷气，“什么？”

艾斯咬了咬牙，他不确定对一个刚刚向自己示好的女孩复述心上人名字是否太残酷了：“是萨博。”

珀莉呆呆地看着他。雨又开始变大了，艾斯手忙脚乱地撑开雨伞，这下路灯的光也照不进女孩睁圆的眼睛里。

“你喜欢谁？”

“……萨博，”再次道出那个名字时，艾斯脸上的热度仍未褪去，可他已顺利找回了勇气，“我喜欢萨博。”

“能再说一遍吗？”

艾斯担忧地看着她：“你认真的？”

“拜托，我刚表白被拒，就不能满足失恋人士的一点心愿吗？”

女孩像是又恢复了元气，就连语调也变得莫名轻快，可这只让艾斯愈发愧疚和心疼。

“这是最后一次，我喜欢萨博。”

珀莉失笑地摇晃着脑袋，金灿灿的卷发让艾斯不由自主地想到萨博。他该感谢眼前的少女，让他认识到胸腔澎湃的热意名为何物；可他又愧对她，就在刚刚他伤了一个善良女孩子的心。

“那我也说最后一个心愿，可以再亲一次吗？”

艾斯看着她，迟疑地想要摇头。但女孩熟练地塌下眉毛，好像下一秒就能泪水决堤。

“你刚才还说喜欢我的。”

“我喜欢的是萨博。”艾斯已经开始怀疑任务搭档是不是被失恋打击得神志不清了。

“我就是啊。”女孩将伞柄推向艾斯，仰起头，任由大雨冲刷她白皙的脸蛋。当她再度正视艾斯，原本洁白无瑕的左脸赫然出现一道暗粉色的伤疤，与萨博的一模一样。

“这才是我要告诉你的秘密。”


	4. 完结

16.

冰冷的雨水拍打在头顶，似乎总算把参谋总长头脑发热的激情浇灭了。眼前的海贼还一动不动地杵在原地，他开始担心，自己揭露身份的时机是否不够合理。万一克尔拉这次特意选了防水极佳的化妆品呢？难怪艾斯像看傻子一样呆呆地瞪着他。

萨博难得有些心慌，他想摸一把脸颊，可更多的雨水顺着发梢汩汩而下，融入灯光照不进的掌心阴影里。

淅沥的雨声愈发响亮，萨博尴尬地想要钻回伞下。艾斯这才缓过神般，手忙脚乱地把他重新罩住。

出发时真不该贪图轻便，挑了把中看不中用的阳伞，萨博在心里反省。为了避雨，两人不得不贴在一起，此刻他湿漉漉的鼻尖就顶在艾斯胸口，萨博忽然想起当初翻阅的那份“火拳报告”，或许他这位久未谋面的兄弟有着比报告目测值更夸张的胸围。

“抱、抱歉……”

就在萨博开始破罐破摔地胡思乱想时，艾斯的声音磕磕绊绊地从上方跌落下来。

“我受到冲击有点大，”海贼的声线发紧，就跟他绷直的肌肉一样局促，“就在几分钟之前我还坚信你是个……和萨博无关的女孩。”

“这很正常，”萨博安慰道，“我第一次被施了‘雌性荷尔蒙’的时候也很难相信镜子里那个女的是我自己。我都不知道自己错闯过多少次男厕了，我至今还记得有个男人提起裤子从我面前哭着跑掉。”

艾斯在他头顶发出短促的笑声。萨博能感觉到环绕在自己身畔的臂弯不再那么紧绷了，尽管它们仍固执地不肯触碰他。

“其实，第一次遇见珀莉的时候我就想到了你。”

萨博打趣道：“我记得那个眼神，我还以为你迷上我了呢。”

艾斯从喉咙里滚出一声疑似羞赧的含糊哼声。只可惜海贼高出萨博一头，他无法看清对方的精彩表情。

“因为那时候太震惊了……”

“那现在呢？”

萨博继续乘胜追击，也许是因为他仍是陌生女孩的样貌，才使得原本大大咧咧的黑发兄弟对自己束手束脚。他绝对不是有意要逗艾斯的，但……这真的很有趣。

“你这家伙比以前更喜欢恶作剧了。”艾斯嘟囔。

“幻灭了？”

“只是更确信你还是你而已。”

艾斯哼了一声，他终于鼓起勇气似的收紧了双臂，把这个伶牙俐齿的混账兄弟拥入怀中。毛毯般厚重温暖的怀抱驱散了雨水的凉意，萨博餍足地呼了口气。如果不是因为任务在身，他由衷地希望这个拥抱能永远持续下去。

“艾斯，”他不舍地打破了短暂温馨的沉默时刻，“我们得去酒吧了。”

“再等一下，”艾斯用更轻的声音回应道，“我在尝试烘干，你可不想被烧着头发吧？”

察觉到萨博想扭头的动作，艾斯将手掌覆在他湿润的卷发上。

“别动。”

“难怪我感觉热得出奇，没想到你的火还有这种功能。”萨博只得乖乖维持着被拥抱的站姿，他忽然想到什么，双手摸索着探入艾斯衣服里。

“这可是很难的——喂！”专心致志的火拳显然被他的冰爪攻击吓了一跳：“你干什么？”

“检查邀请函啊，”萨博在他怀里仰起头，无辜地笑了笑，“潜入可得做足功课嘛。”

路灯灯光昏暗，再加上艾斯为了遮蔽火苗用雨伞盖住了大部分光源，萨博只能努力踮起脚尖伸长手，才勉强看清函上的名字。

“你……”艾斯倒吸冷气，发出挫败的呻吟声，“萨博你故意的吗？”

“什么？”

“太近了。”

萨博刚要吐槽都拥抱了哪里还分远近亲疏，忽然意识到自己方才的踮脚小动作让彼此胸膛完全贴合在了一起。他笑出声，变本加厉地把刚刚互表心意的兄弟按向自己胸口。

“你还会害羞啊？”

艾斯挤出一串儿宛如外星语的咕哝，萨博简直怀疑他本人都要烧起来了。

“果然是故意的，”黑发海贼恼怒地控诉道，“你给我等着。”

在欢声笑语中读完邀请函的总长毫无悔过之意，他灵巧地从艾斯臂弯钻出来，朝对方做了个鬼脸。

“想不到一个海贼还这么纯情，艾斯，刚才那不会是你的初吻吧？”

“那你呢？”

萨博一怔，没料到逗弄火拳过头导致惹火上身了。他眨了眨眼，拉开距离后他才再次看清艾斯的表情，局促而迫切，唇线不安地绷紧——它不适合那样僵硬的弧度，他想着，也许他有办法柔化它，或者说，他想要这样做。

行动力极强的总长再次越过火拳的私密距离，在海贼唇瓣覆上蜻蜓点水的一吻。

“这个就不是了。”他笑嘻嘻地看着艾斯瞪圆了眼睛，颧骨上星星点点的雀斑几乎淹没在红晕里。

“这太短了，不算数，”艾斯目光灼灼地盯着他，“等任务结束我们再继续。”

“那我们就能比比谁的肺活量更大了。”

艾斯听懂了他潜台词，隐晦地笑道：“或者……也可以再比点别的。”

17.

两人钻出巷口的时候，雨势渐弱，霓虹路灯在充满湿漉雾的空气中散发着朦胧的彩光。萨博借用头绳和艾斯衬衫上的胸针重新挽起长发——目睹全过程的海贼不由感慨自己兄弟的熟练程度——蓄起半边刘海遮住伤疤，再拆掉了胸前的领巾。

“避免被门卫一下子认出来，”金发女孩耸肩，并半强迫地把随手顺来的太阳镜架在艾斯鼻梁上，“你的眼睛和雀斑太有辨识度了，也得遮住。”

低弱的能见度让艾斯瘪了嘴：“哪有夜里戴墨镜的，又不是盲人。”

萨博在他耳边笑起来：“忍一会儿就好了，再说你这样很酷哦，帅哥。”

“奉承我也没用。”

艾斯抱怨着，嘴角却微微翘起来。像是要防止他走路跌跌撞撞，心有灵犀的兄弟已经将手绕进他臂弯，稳稳地挽住他。陌生的柔软触感爬上肌肤，艾斯浅浅地呼了口气，暗自庆幸昏暗的夜色和宽大墨镜能替他遮住雀斑之外的东西。

两人运气不错，重返酒吧的时候门卫换班，对萨博递上的邀请函也只是略有怀疑。

“欢迎您，男爵夫人，”男人毕恭毕敬地朝萨博欠身，狐疑的目光却徘徊在一旁的艾斯身上，“恕我冒昧，但这位显然并非克鲁特奥男爵……”

“有谁规定来这里只能跟丈夫的？”萨博颐指气使地扬起下巴，活脱脱就是个被宠坏了的贵妇：“我来这里是为了找乐子，当然要情人陪着。或者，你先把酒吧里那些大人们的情妇轰出来。”

门卫心虚地双手呈上邀请函，还有覆在信纸上的一朵蓝色胸花，艾斯匆忙接过去。萨博冷哼一声，昂首阔步踏进酒吧。

“你可真厉害，”确认门卫听不到之后，艾斯兴奋地小声说，“我都准备好把那家伙打晕了。”

“多亏有你，”萨博眨眨眼，“贵妇都挑剔得很，不过肯定乐意为了你出轨。”

“虽然知道你在夸我，但还是很奇怪。”

萨博坏笑起来，艾斯报复地捏了捏搭在他臂弯的手背。

“其实我一点儿也不喜欢模仿贵族，”金发女孩厌恶地吐舌尖，“可不知为何，他们总说我还挺擅长这个的。”

儿时久远的记忆浮现在脑海，艾斯心中一痛，垂下两人相贴的手臂，握住对方细软的手指。萨博显然被他突然的亲昵动作吓了一跳，可艾斯只是沉默地收拢五指，将他们交叠的双手塞进裤袋里。

“怎么了？”萨博一头雾水，好在酒吧里的光线昏暗，他们又躲在僻静角落，再如何暧昧也不显得另类。

“再怎么擅长，你也跟那些贵族不一样，”艾斯认真道，“你就是你。”

被他攥在掌心里的指尖动了动，像纤细的蛇填满了他的指缝。艾斯刚扭头，就看到金发少女朝他微笑。黑发海贼还想说什么，就被一阵夹杂着口哨的粗俗欢呼打断了。两人向酒吧中央的舞台投去目光，原来是衣着暴露的陪酒女郎在跳助兴的艳舞。

艾斯尴尬地别开视线，开始环顾四周。坐在台下前排的是一群五大三粗的壮汉，旖旎的灯光时不时划过他们身上的刺青，他意识到那是一伙臭名昭著的海贼。

“别靠近那些家伙，”他凑近萨博耳边低语，“刚进入伟大航道的时候我跟他们打过，手段卑鄙，还喜欢强掳女人。”

“没关系，”他心大的尚为女儿身的兄弟轻快地摆摆手，“如果他们敢乱摸，就会发现我短裙下面是男款四角裤。”

艾斯愣愣地瞪着眼，一时不知该说什么。萨博以为他没听清，好心地补充道：

“是我常穿的牌子，舒服又透气。”

“哇那真不错但是……”艾斯有些跟不上兄弟的节奏了，“你……变成女孩的时候也这样穿吗？”

萨博带着难以名状的悲恸看向他：“变回去的时候被三角裤勒到窒息的感觉，我不想再体会第二次了。”

尽管艾斯没尝过变身的滋味，但只要稍作假想就足够他胯下发凉了。两人沉重地对望片刻，默契地转到下一个话题。

“酒水单上没有我们当时吃过的甜品，”萨博仔细研读压在桌板上的菜单，试图从中找到可疑的蛛丝马迹，“也许得点一些鸡尾酒试试。”

“你确定不需要我也喝吗？”艾斯不想打乱萨博的计划，可他也实在不忍看自己的心上人兼兄弟独自承受药物的风险。

“万一我倒下了，就得靠你把情报带走啦，”萨博冲他挤眼睛，“再说我没那么弱，相信我。”

就在两人像猜字谜一般推测哪种酒最可疑的时候，一个服务生悄无声息地走过来。

“再等一下，我们还没看好。”萨博心不在焉地挥手，可遮挡了灯光的影子并没挪开。

“你是……你是火拳吗？”

艾斯抬起头，与对面的萨博交换了一个眼神。

来者是个面容枯槁的女服务生，与其他面带笑容的员工不同，她神情憔悴，一眨不眨地盯着艾斯，蜷缩的手指神经质地抠着怀里的写字板。

“他是我带进来的，怎么了？”萨博傲慢地抱着手臂，敬业地维持刻薄贵妇的人设。

“对不起，夫人……我只是，有些事想向火拳确认，我……”

女人的声音颤抖起来，她像是随时都要昏过去一般摇摇欲坠。艾斯点了点头：“没问题，你说吧。”

“你、你前天晚上是不是乘坐了北港出发的客船？”

得到艾斯肯定答复的女人呼吸变得急促起来：“那你有没有见过一个系着红色大蝴蝶结的小女孩？她、她十岁，穿着藏蓝色连衣裙，还有，还有——”

艾斯向萨博投去一枚眼神，对方显然也想到了同一件事，鼓励地朝他颔首。

“我见过。实际上，当时的船爆炸了，我拉了她一把。别担心，她现在很安全。”

在革命军的船上，艾斯在心里补充，他确信那个报童帽少女把获救的孩子们照顾得很好。

女人哽咽起来，她捂住胸口，似乎要把丧失的魂魄重新吸入身体般用力喘息着。片刻之后，她终于冷静下来，泪水让她看起来更像个活生生的人类了。

“谢谢……谢谢您火拳先生……我以为，我再也见不到我的孩子了……”

“你怎么知道他也在船上？”沉默的萨博忽然开口。还沉浸在喜悦中的妇人没有注意到他措辞的细微变化，她只是紧张地看了眼艾斯，再望向身后，确认无人关注这个昏暗角落后，她才急切地低声说：“火拳先生……请您救救我。”

艾斯皱眉，尽管眼前的女人穿着酒吧的服务生制服，分明是不可信任的立场，语气中的恐惧和诚恳却如此真实。直觉告诉他，对方真的走投无路了。

“这间酒吧在用人做实验，”她神色紧张地飞快说道，“我想离开，但他们看得很紧，我只能先让女儿逃走。之前只听说他们想杀了您还有同行的一个女人，可直到船沉了我才知道女儿跟您是坐在同一艘船上。”

“明白了，”萨博不动声色地将指尖覆在艾斯手背，暗示对方不要立刻应许下来，“帮你可以，但你得证明你不会出卖他。”

女人无措地再次抠起可怜的记账板。她恳求地看向艾斯，希望大难不死的火拳能在他情人面前说句好话。

“你说这里在做人体实验，他们用的什么东西，藏在哪儿？”

“是针对恶魔果实的药物……我是最低级的服务员，只有第一层酒窖的钥匙，”女人说着，连忙把腰间的钥匙摘下来，借助身躯的遮挡送到萨博面前，“听说最下层的地窖就连领班也不得入内。”

“好，”萨博抢在艾斯之前把那枚钥匙顺走，并朝对方抛去得意的笑容，“你把这位女士送到西边的教堂，会有人接应。”他说着，从口袋里掏出一个小巧的电话虫。

艾斯无奈地看着他，深知一旦这位金发兄弟打定主意，自己也只有配合的份儿。

“别闹太大”，最终艾斯只能如此叮嘱，他轻轻地捏了捏对面女孩儿的手心，“至少等我回来再说。”

萨博自信地笑了笑：“如果你太磨蹭，可就赶不上啦。”

18.

与艾斯他们兵分两路之前，萨博在妇人指引下进入了员工更衣间。他换上仅剩的备用女服务生制服，小心翼翼地将克尔拉借给自己的束腰带和小短裙塞进最干净的置物格里。

希望还能把衣服带走，萨博咕哝着。克尔拉似乎还挺中意这两件衣服，如果他再一次弄丢，女孩大发雷霆自不必说，恐怕还要强迫他自掏腰包支付一张巨额报销单。拜托，他不过是个参谋总长，可没那么多私房钱挥霍。

艾斯护着妇人从后门离开，他回头望着人畜无害的金发少女，欲言又止。萨博明白对方想说什么，这人的眼神藏不住话。他捏起制服的及膝裙摆，向上撩了撩，在艾斯瞪眼皱眉的时候咧嘴一笑。

平角裤。萨博用口型安抚艾斯，尽管这似乎并不能完全打消后者的顾虑，但至少他不再一步三回头了。

地下一层的酒窖平平无奇。萨博摸清地形后，决定主动出击。夜晚酒吧生意兴隆，好酒供不应求，不时有搬运工跑到一层的地窖倒酒。既然酒吧拿人做实验，那自然不会错过这种黄金时段。萨博躲在暗处伺机而动，终于，有个经理模样的男人目不斜视地经过第一层酒窖，径直前往更深处的楼梯了。

锁喉处决倒霉鬼后，萨博顺利拿到了一串酒窖钥匙。这座酒吧的地下空间比想象还要大得多，如果说这下面藏着地牢仓库和实验室，他也不会感到意外。也许路上还会遇到警卫或机关，萨博看了看钥匙串，估算着直捣最底层酒窖需要花费的时间。为了减少不安定因素，伊万科夫这次特意多给他注射了半份荷尔蒙的剂量，以免他过早变回原状。即使如此，连续注入雌性荷尔蒙的有效时长仍比平常短得多。他不能耽误太久，毕竟，临时换上的服务生制服材质堪忧，他可不希望上衣在战斗途中四分五裂——如果不幸还被艾斯看到箍在身上的胸罩就更糟糕了。

走到地下三层的时候，萨博嗅到空气中有一股燃油灼烧的焦味。有人比他提前抵达了酒窖，他贴紧墙壁，侧耳聆听光源方向传来的声响。

火焰燃烧的噼啪声突然被争执淹没，萨博记得那个粗犷的声线，之前舞女欲拒还迎地摘下心形胸贴时就数这个声音吼得最洪亮。萨博向着声源潜行，争吵还在继续，隐约还有冷兵器碰撞的金属声。这很古怪，本应是闲人勿入的酒窖，为何会突然闯进一批海贼呢？看来那些妩媚妖娆的陪酒女并非他们的唯一目的，显然不止革命军盯上了那种神秘药物，萨博心想，看来他找对地方了。

“我们可是海贼，怎么会老老实实只替你们护送货物？要么抽六成给我们，要么我们直接抢走十成。”

与海贼对峙的男人似乎还想反驳，话刚出口就转成痛苦的惨叫。萨博沉默地听着钝器击打骨肉的声音，这很残忍，但他不会轻易为黑吃黑出手。然而，就在火光与他躲藏的阴影只有一线之隔的时候，萨博听到了一些令他神经紧绷的字眼。

“把那些都搬到船上，留一箱送我房间，”依旧是那个领头的海贼，他像是刚从殴打中泄了愤，语调都变得神清气爽，“等我吃它十个二十个，火拳也不会是我的对手。”

素来冷静的参谋总长屏住呼吸，手不由自主地摆出战斗姿态。

“哼，混小子打我的那一拳，现在我还能闻到那股焦味儿。我要加倍还到他脸上，只要有这个药，他就只能乖乖挨打，生不如死！”

喽啰们捧场地发出欢呼。他们从架子上搬卸木箱，似乎还想对首领阿谀奉承。可一阵风掠过火把，当他们回头，只看到上一秒还滔滔不绝的壮汉头颅转了一百八十度，清脆的脊骨断裂声宛如死神的休止符，结束了他们不切实际的梦。

萨博淡漠地迈过被鲜血填满的地砖沟壑，走到已经被打得血肉模糊的酒吧工作人员面前。他的衣着比之前的经理更加考究，或许是这个酒吧的老板，也可能是负责药品走私的联络人。他戴上手套，仔仔细细地在尸体上摸索一番。可惜并没太多收获，只有几张被反复折叠的纸，他展开，借着火光浏览。翻到最后时，金发青年的眉头已经紧紧皱在一起。

比起走私清单，更令他愤怒的是一个写满密密麻麻人名的表格。几乎所有名字后面都打着“平民”标签，以及一个彰显年龄的数字。大部分名字都被划掉了，后缀改为“药物成瘾死亡”或“已处理”。

那位服务生说得没错，这座酒吧确实把活人当试验品；但她说得并不完整，幕后指使者并非只想研制针对恶魔果实能力者的药物，他们还想把药滥用在平民身上，无论是为了操控还是成瘾，或者像那个海贼所说的增益变强，这些药都绝不能流入市场。

萨博掀开一个钉得严密的木箱，里面是码得整整齐齐的两排黝黑果子。果壳硬得像炸弹，但在龙爪手面前都不堪一击。他轻松掰开，果冻状的半透明果肉晶莹剔透，梭形的细小种子均匀嵌在其中。萨博试探地咬了一口，果然跟当初和艾斯尝过的甜品口感雷同，只不过这次被咬碎的种子更加苦涩。

他把剩余的箱子也踢开，将果子高高垒起。火把还余下一点燃料，萨博试着把油液滴在果壳上，但它似乎很难被点燃。

或许是在空气稀薄的地下待了太久，也可能是火把的烟雾格外呛人，萨博有些头晕了。他吸了口气，告诫自己可不能在这种关键时刻昏过去。

“我还在想，搬个货的事，怎么去了这么久还没回来。”

萨博一凛，万万没想到黄雀在后，而向来警惕的他竟然都没有察觉来者的气息。

“小妞，我观察你很久了。男爵夫人是形婚，她向来只挑情妇，我还惊讶她怎么性情大变，选了个海贼当情夫呢。”

萨博从倒地的贼人手里抽出钝器。他起身有点仓促了，视野有些发黑，但即使如此，参谋总长的杀气仍成功地阻拦了来者的脚步。

“盯着女孩子看，你是什么变态跟踪狂吗？”

“说不定呢，你知道酒吧永远需要新鲜可口的年轻姑娘。”

萨博总算看清了对方沐浴在火光中的脸，骇人的疤痕贯穿了额角和下颔，他应该在“危险人物档案”里看到过类似的通缉令，可大脑越发昏沉，他实在想不起来。

“那你得失望了，我可不是那种乖巧的类型。”

萨博咬紧牙关，他需要一点外力好让自己彻底清醒。木箱上的长钉就不错，他如是想着，拔起碎木上的铁钉，狠狠扎进自己小臂。

“喔呵，好胆识，如果不是知道你是谁，我都想邀你入伙了，”疤脸男皮笑肉不笑地拍了拍巴掌，语气冷下来，“真遗憾，革命军的二把手萨博。”

寒意没过剧痛，蔓延到四肢百骸。萨博攥紧了手中的铁器，竭力回想自己究竟在哪个环节暴露了身份。对方像是猜到他想法似地笑起来：

“不是只有革命军消息灵通，我们也有七武海的庇护。”

“那还挺糟的，”萨博冷笑道，“我可不想当你邀功的祭品。”

“你会的，尊敬的参谋总长，”男人朝他举起十字弩，“在你作为实验体的价值被充分利用之后。”

19.

趁着夜色，艾斯护送着妇人匆匆赶往岛国西边的教堂。他们维持着前后半身距离前行，暗橙色的路灯灯光洒在女人纤弱的肩背和松散的发髻。艾斯眯起眼，注意到掩藏在衣领下的两个平行针眼。

离开酒吧前，萨博自称不舍坚持向艾斯讨要拥抱。尽管他俩确实是伪装情侣关系，但一想到不久前刚互表心意，艾斯还是有那么一点纯情少男的羞涩。不过，当金发少女投怀送抱，蓬松的长发遮住她侧脸时，艾斯听到对方飞快耳语：“当心，她还有隐瞒，也许是嗑药。”随后，女孩便滑出他的臂弯，煞有其事地拍拍他肌肉，退回屋内了。

假如这个妇人所说的人体实验属实，那她自己也可能是受害者，比如服用或被注射过药物，而她后颈上的针眼证实了猜测。

“火拳先生，”妇人忽然打破沉默，她的声音还有些颤抖，“请问我女儿……现在在哪里？”

艾斯自然不会暴露萨博所在组织的位置，现在海上依旧风雨交加，革命军的船只寸步难行。虽然天气变幻莫测，但出发前萨博曾说黎明之后雨云会向南，这片海域能迎来久违的晴天。

他相信自己航海士的判断，即使对方并没上船。

“天亮之后，我们就会护送她到邻国的岛上。如果她跟你有约定地点，你们就能在那儿重逢了。”

女人转头，对他露出感激的笑容。可不等艾斯报以回应，她的脸色突然扭曲起来。

“不！”她像被抽干力气般发出绝望的气音。艾斯顺着她的视线看去，那儿只有一个被丢弃在地上的千纸鹤，却神奇地没有被雨水打湿。

就在艾斯晃神的瞬间，妇人仿佛被操控似地掏出折叠刀，以难以置信的势头冲他狠狠刺过来。本能催促艾斯化为火焰，可他还想试试，也许那个小女孩有机会能再次见到没被烧伤的母亲。

“冷静点！”他以血肉之躯硬生生接下利刃，小刀扎进他肌肉紧绷的上臂。艾斯吃痛地皱着脸，用力抓住妇人的手腕。

“我活不了了……但、杀了火拳，她还能获得解药……”妇人哽咽着，不知是说给艾斯还是某个不知名的敌人听。艾斯咬牙捏住刀柄，现在他确信眼前的妇人的确服过药了，这力气简直不是常人该有的。

“我知道你很害怕，但请相信我，”艾斯吸着冷气，迫使自己忽略手臂上的痛楚，“你的女儿，桑卓拉一直盼着你去找她。”

他还记得踏上客船时有个稚嫩的小姑娘怯生生问他能否坐在邻座，因为她的位置被海水浸湿了，而她不想弄脏妈妈送给她的小裙子。“我们要去对面看房子，因为我们要搬家，”名叫桑卓拉的女孩儿兴致高昂，“妈妈说我们可以开一个小餐馆，这样我也能帮忙了。我不喜欢妈妈现在的工作，她看起来总是很累。”

艾斯把小女孩的话复述给妇人听，那是击溃她的最后一根稻草，却也让她从药物的狂乱中挣扎出来。她不断嗫嚅着“对不起”，终于松开了小刀，昏厥在地。

艾斯背着昏迷妇人抵达教堂外的草坪，一个身披斗篷的高大男人从天而降。他听萨博说过，是寡言但可靠的卡拉斯。男人沉默地接过妇人，指了指艾斯仍在流血的手臂。

“小问题，不碍事，”艾斯笑了笑，他的心思都在只身奋战的兄弟身上，“我得赶紧回去。”

从西边一路回来，艾斯已经见到过四五只古怪的千纸鹤，好像从粗心大意的小孩子口袋里掉出来似的，东倒西歪地横在路边。如果不是目睹了它对妇人的影响，艾斯恐怕完全不会放在心上。说来奇怪，深夜的路上空无一人，他却总有被视线锁定的感觉。艾斯不喜欢深思熟虑，也不想在恼人的细节浪费时间，于是他打了个响指，火苗从指间绽放，像追踪猎物的猛禽俯冲而下，将千纸鹤吞噬殆尽。

当他终于回到酒吧时，后门的巷子已经成了海贼和警卫的战场。艾斯借着混乱的厮杀溜进地窖，后知后觉地意识到，自己根本不知道萨博在哪儿，他甚至没有多留一个联络用的电话虫。

就在黑发海贼茫然无措准备无差别放火攻击的时候，他忽然瞄到楼梯拐角的墙上有几道奇怪的印痕，似乎是有人刻意在石墙上划出的标记。艾斯擎着火光凑近，看清那是个被打了叉的僵硬S字母，他的心脏狂跳起来。

“萨博……”他低声念着那个标识的主人，心生骄傲，“真有你的。”

艾斯循着记号一路向下，纸鹤仍时不时从拐角或天花板缝隙钻出来，都被他烧得一干二净。现在他能断定这是敌人的监视手段，考虑到纸鹤出现的频率加快，也许监视者就在不远处。

突然，艾斯的脚步停了下来。

他看到灯油的火光从敞开的仓库大门中倾泻而出，又一只千纸鹤立在灯光里。而在那个歪斜的纸鹤上方，是气若游丝的金发少女。原本扎起的长发凌乱地垂在半空，破败不堪的制服堪堪遮住了女孩白皙的肌肤，她双手被反剪在背后，半跪在地上。如果不是微弱的吐息拂开垂落的刘海，艾斯甚至怀疑她已经不省人事了。

他不记得自己怎么扑上去，火又是如何包围了那个钳制着萨博的男人。那一刻艾斯只能听见脑海里炸裂的轰鸣，暴怒如岩浆吞噬着他的大脑，他失去了一切感知，唯有怒焰在胸腔灼烧的痛楚刻骨铭心。

他庆幸这是纸鹤的操作者，因为火焰的能力正是对方的克星。可他又不够解气，他才不想一把火让对方死个痛快。整间仓库都被火拳的怒意点燃，就连那些难以燃烧的黑色果实也开始散发焦臭的气味。仅存的理智让艾斯在最后时刻收了拳头，他踢掉已经被自己的火烧得差不多的十字弩，抱起跌落在地的兄弟。

萨博吃力地握住他的手：“十字弩……”

“已经被我烧毁了，”艾斯手忙脚乱地擦拭他脸上的血污和虚汗，怒火燃尽的胸口剧烈抽痛起来，“他伤你哪儿了？”

“药，”萨博努力提高音量，“他的箭是针筒。”

艾斯这才注意到附近有零星散落的细长针筒，他的拳头再次颤抖：“你中了几针？”

“大部分都挡掉了，”萨博试着朝他挤眼睛，“没关系，只是跟雌性荷尔蒙排斥反应，变回去就好了。”

“我们得先出去，”艾斯把女孩儿揽在怀里，仓库里的火势愈来愈猛，但只要他用自己的身体阻隔火焰，萨博就不会受伤，“抱歉，我头脑发热，把这里都烧了。”

“不，你干得漂亮，”萨博在他怀里笑道，“我们得把这里毁掉。”

得到鼓励的艾斯又向仓库深处的货架发射火焰枪，萨博的身体还在不住发颤。艾斯想起那个女服务生的病状，担忧地问：“你还好吗？我现在就带你找医生！”

他把女孩拦腰抱起来。萨博对这种公主抱本能地有些排斥，可无奈于现在羸弱，又是女孩身躯，艾斯抱他简直轻而易举。

“还好伊娃女士增大了荷尔蒙剂量，我现在更倾向果实能力者的症状，并没有普通人服药的反应，但也因此没能好好战斗。”

“都说你别乱来了。”

他们走出仓库，不知何时火焰点燃了其他房间里的酒精，此刻整个地窖都烧了起来。萨博叹了口气：“你才没资格说我。走这边，是上风口。”

20.

接受了现状后，萨博便勾住艾斯的脖子开始指挥逃跑路线。不知是拌嘴让他分神，还是他们越发接近地面，积郁在胸口的憋闷逐渐稀薄，萨博总算能顺畅地呼吸了。

“萨博，你怎么越来越沉了。”

当他们顺利逃出酒吧，躲到无人关注的暗巷时，艾斯忍不住吐槽道：“那个药还有增重效果吗？”

“不，”萨博挣扎着从艾斯怀中跳出来，“是荷尔蒙——”

不待说完，他就踉跄着摔在地上剧烈咳嗽。熟悉的热潮从腹腔钻出来，化作无数细长柔软的蛇钻进血管，血液沸腾起来，曾被伊万科夫攻击的侧腰更是滚烫得仿佛被艾斯的火焰灼烧。

艾斯手足无措地跪在一旁，双手伸在半空迟迟不敢触碰，只能心如刀割地听着心上人的咳声层层叠叠，愈发厚重。

厚重？

“萨博？”

艾斯迟疑地呼唤兄弟名字，暗巷里连路灯也没有，只有住宅楼的窗户里洒出一点施舍的微光。他勉强能辨别萨博的身形轮廓，对方的面容却完全笼罩在长卷发里。

萨博大口汲取着新鲜氧气，忽然，他感到有人小心又珍重地撩起他额前的一绺金发。艾斯正忧心忡忡地注视着他。

“我没事，呃，大概吧。”萨博安抚道，他听见自己的声音变回了熟悉低沉的男性声调，这真不是个好时机。他绝望地想，他甚至还没来得及把勒死人的胸罩解下来，而他的胸正在被两截儿冰冷的钢圈慢性谋杀。

“你变回来了！”艾斯的语气透着欣喜，还有一点萨博捉摸不透的疑似羞赧的情绪：“看来药效也过了？”

“也许，至少我不再头晕恶心。”萨博用手掌将垂在眼前的长发捋到脑后，他真的不喜欢长头发，即使他需要适当的刘海遮挡伤疤，但披肩程度着实太过麻烦。

“你在找什么？”

“能把头发绑起来的东西。”

艾斯注意到他在四处摸索，便贴心地在指尖点燃一簇火苗。萨博这才发现他们距离如此之近，以至于他能轻易数清对方颧骨上的雀斑，和温柔点缀在下垂眼睛上方的睫毛。

“我喜欢你的雀斑。”

“你长发很好看。”

他们几乎是异口同声的，但艾斯脸红的速度明显比萨博要快——起码他自己是这么坚信。

“我、从没听你这么说过。”艾斯不好意思地移开视线，萨博心想他指的应该是儿时的自己。微妙的竞争感让他撇了撇嘴：

“是吗？那我可以再说一遍，我喜欢艾斯的雀斑，还有你眼睛的弧度。”

“……谢谢。”艾斯似乎不怎么习惯被人这样直白称赞，也可能只是单纯不习惯被喜欢的人这样夸赞。萨博在心里得出结论，满足而甜蜜地笑起来。

“你扎头发的样子很帅，唔，”艾斯像是要礼尚往来似的，努力斟酌措辞，“很……性感。”

萨博扎低马尾的动作顿了顿，他不喜欢留长头发，但艾斯喜欢的话，这种感觉好像也不坏。

“不过比起我，还是艾斯更适合长发。”

“什么？”艾斯瞪大眼睛，显然从没想过自己蓄长头发的模样。

“刚好能扎起来的长度，再有一点胡茬，这样的船长不是很帅吗？”萨博说着，故意冲艾斯眨眨眼。

艾斯想象了一下，耸耸肩：“可惜现在没有那种船长，只有一个短头发、下巴光溜溜但是还想亲你的海贼。”

萨博被他迂回的表达逗笑了。他们在堆满垃圾的逼仄巷子里凑得更近，海贼的手自然而然地搂上了萨博的腰，他终于不用特意踮起脚尖就能轻松舔吻对方的唇瓣。

短暂的温情被艾斯不老实的手打断了。当艾斯温热的掌心攀上胸口时，萨博突然想起自己还像个异装癖一样戴着女士胸衣。可他想挣脱也来不及了，艾斯惊讶地中止了亲吻，饶有兴致地用手勾住绣着蕾丝花边的肩带。

“哇。”艾斯慢条斯理地将手伸进弹性拉满的胸罩，指尖戳到了被布料挤压的可怜乳首。萨博身体一激灵，咬牙切齿地念出艾斯的名字。

被点名的坏心眼海贼笑容明朗，他把整个手掌探入其中，像要顶替不合身的文胸，接管遮掩心上人胸膛的重任。萨博想把他滚烫的魔爪拔出来，却被艾斯摩挲的恶劣动作打断。

“勒得好紧啊，”艾斯摸到钢圈在肌肤上印下的痕迹，皱起眉头，“你一直都这么勒着吗？”

萨博翻了个白眼：“怎么可能，我只是忘了在变身之前把它摘掉。”

黑发海贼仰起脸，朝他露出一个灿烂纯良的笑容：“我帮你。”

“喂——”萨博话音未落就羞耻地拐成了变调的呻吟，他咬住指关节，暗自唾弃自己仍因荷尔蒙波动而异常敏感的胴体。艾斯不赞同地捏住他的掌心，将他的手从齿间抽离，取而代之的是对方湿热灵巧的舌头。

然而，旖旎气氛刚刚酝酿成型，艾斯裤袋里的电话虫就煞风景地叫了起来。

两人尴尬地拉开距离，面面相觑，黑发海贼脸上还挂着意犹未尽的遗憾，年轻的总长则安抚地亲了亲他的嘴角。他接通电话，言简意赅地交代完现状后立刻挂断。

“天快亮了，海上雨也停了，小船正赶来接我们。”

艾斯瘪嘴，规规矩矩地把胸衣的搭扣解开，再眼巴巴看着萨博重新扣上衬衣扣子。

“不用他们接我们也有办法回去。”艾斯似乎还不死心。

“我的房间靠近船尾，海浪过来的时候躺在床上很刺激，”萨博笑道，“你会喜欢的。”

“我已经等不及了。”艾斯把下颔抵在恋人肩头，嘟囔道。

萨博侧过头，轻吻对方黑卷发里冒出来的耳朵尖：“我们还有得是时间，说不定，还可以再试一次雌性荷尔蒙呢。”

21.

火拳在宾特·格拉玛号上又逗留了两天，才恋恋不舍地从港口离开。他几乎没有留下任何东西，除了萨博当初擅自拿走的情侣款电话虫，就只有掌心大小的一片生命纸。

但他与萨博做了许多约定，比如去伟大航道看望共同的弟弟；有机会的话再陪萨博重返科尔波山——他跟萨博打赌他们的山贼养母会吓哭还是暴怒，最终萨博凭直觉选择两者兼有；他们还约好进入新世界后挑选一些适合约会的岛屿见面，艾斯在白团跟大家插科打诨的时候听说过一两个离奇又浪漫的小岛，他敢保证萨博也会迷上它们……

“我的电话虫会一直为你留一条专线，”艾斯离开前如是说道，“不是要你经常打过来的意思，但如果你想了，就随时能听到我的声音。”

“我会随身带着它，”萨博郑重其事地把他的那个配对红色电话虫放进上衣口袋，“期待和你的下次见面。”

“还有下下次，和更多次。”艾斯留恋地握住恋人的手，他们默契地交换了又一个送别吻。

目送艾斯的小船彻底消失在海平线之后，萨博才从瞭望塔上跳下来。

“真不该相信几天之前你还把火拳当作陌生人看待，”克尔拉感慨道，“跟他在一起的时候，你有没有想起过曾经的事？”

萨博摇摇头：“说不定以后他会帮我回忆起来。”

火拳与革命军参谋总长的第一次离别，是海圆历1517年某个雨后初霁的晴天。离火拳艾斯被海军处刑还有372天，与参谋总长萨博恢复儿时记忆相隔370天。

而距离那个事后震惊整片海域的波特卡斯劫狱计划还有374天。

-END-


End file.
